I can't go on
by Kyr'sMom
Summary: This is not meant to be a happy story, it's going to be a bittersweet ride. Mika's journey is going to be wild and emotional. I'm actually in the middle of a review. Be warned.
1. What just happen?

How did I get here?

How would you survive all this? Do people even move one? Does it stop hurting? Someone, someone please help me.

I am or… was 23, mom of a beautiful baby girl name Kyrie, thankfully she got my looks. She has blonde curly hair, crystal clear skin, and amazing blue eyes. My little cherub.

We were on a stroll through the park, going to buy groceries, Kyrie in the baby carrier was giggling and making spit bubbles, I was playing with her making faces. I was going up the stairs almost reaching the top I felt that my leg was grabbed with inhumane strength and got pulled from behind.

It was only a second; I dropped the groceries and enveloped the baby with my arms somehow to keep her away from the incoming harm while falling backward.

I didn't feel the pain; I wish that I would have felt it; it would have kept me awake longer.

My head felt wet and heavy; I couldn't see anything in front of me.

It felt like fading gradually, the sound of my baby's cry was getting farther and farther away. Like black noise was swallowing everything around us. I was trying to console her or trying to console me, I… don't know.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay" I repeated like a mantra, over and over, and over. While stroking her head, until my hands got so numb that I couldn't tell if I was even moving them or even touching something.

I was no longer feeling, nor hearing.

But my mind felt like it spilled, it's so weird to explain. My eyes were closed, yes. But I could see with my mind?

All I could do was look at millions of stars and constellations, planets, wormholes, everything was there. Everything was moving and yet all seemed to be perfectly still, like a photo that will forever capture the moment.

I couldn't move, I didn't need to breathe and I didn't want to close my eyes, even though the were closed, it felt like my mind was trying to shut down and everything will fade away.

At first, there was a whisper, it was so shallow that I couldn't hear it. I felt a tingling sensation on my arm that started to relive some kind of feeling into it, growing stronger by the minute.

And just like magic in front of me appeared a man.

He was tall, well at least taller than me, his skin was white as marble with long dark blue hair and profound blue eyes.

He was grabbing my arms he looked like he was trying to yank me awake, and his mouth was open like he was screaming at me, yet I only heard faint whispers, he slowly approached my face and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You need to take care of my son, if you do that, I'll send you back home" He said directly into my mind

I drowsily opened my eyes; we were entranced in a dance of strong gazes. Until I finally realized that he wasn't speaking, I could hear him on my head.

Everything started to come back. Like Ice when it falls and breaks in a thousand pieces, my skin started to feel like burning, the need of my lungs for air was shockingly hurtful, my heart was beating so hard that it was bumping against my ribs like it was going to break in half.

Yet none of that physical discomfort could begin to compare with the sorrow and worry I had for my daughter. My heart was cracking and bleeding.

My face was contorted in pain; I was crying, hard, like a river. My scream wouldn't come out, no matter how hard I strained my throat or my lungs the sound never came, but he heard it, he heard it all.

"It's okay, she's okay" He tried to calm me down

He winced at a particular high-pitched shriek, but he never let me go.

He enveloped me with his arms, in almost a hug

"She's okay, she's okay"

He had said the same Like I had once done


	2. Wait, where am i?

We were now in some kind of fancy place, full of golden furniture with certain arabesque feeling to it. I stopped crying, yet the longing and sorrow were still in my eyes.

The man, that introduced himself as Solomon seemed compassionate and he certainly had a certain aura of wisdom.

He handed me a cup of tea while giving a small smile

"Have you calmed down?" he said while sitting in front of me.

I just stared at him, is he asking me that? He brought me here.

"How should I feel huh? Where's my daughter? You brought me here?" I was attacking him with questions and as I did, I was studying his face, trying to see if he had any kind of emotion that will betray his intentions and I think I saw guilt, but only for a fleeting second.

"You should know how I feel, more than anyone else," He said sipping his cup

He had the nerve to pretend it was all good, and silently drink tea. Like we were playing house, and we have been besties since eternity.

I got up mad, with fury starting to take place instead of sadness

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!" I said pointing him with my accusing finger "Because you wanted someone to take care of YOUR child"

I was panting, and his serene aura didn't waver, almost like he was expecting all of this.

"I know it must be hard what I'm asking you to do but …" He placed his cup of tea on the table and resumed talking like if we were discussing the weather

"You didn't ask me anything, and NO, I don't accept what you want, take me back" I rose from the cushion, slammed my hands against the table, spilling tea everywhere.

He finally had the decency to seem sad

"It doesn't matter what you want now, I can't do it, you can´t go back, and I don't have the power to bring her here" He didn't react, at all. He simply looked at how the tea was swirling in his cup.

I was about to have a mental breakdown if I didn't already have one

I'm sure that he was mocking me in his head, I must have looked like a fireball of fury, my red hair was blending with my face, and my ragged breaths didn't seem to calm me down at all.

I was a mess, and he was **FUCKED UP** if he thought I would bend to his will, just because he said so.

"I know it's selfish of me to even ask you to take care of my child, making you leave yours behind"

I had to resist the urge of rolling my eyes at his words.

He was looking at me and realized just how headstrong I could be, I was unmovable.

"I ... can no longer be at his side" He looked sad and to my surprise, defeated. He must be feeling like I do, still, that does not give him the right to do so.

He got up and stopped right beside me.

"Even now I'm wasting an insane amount of time and power, just to bring you here" He was getting impatient or tired, it was hard to tell.

Maybe it was childish, but I was in shock. How should I respond to it?

"Then why have you brought me at all? I didn't do anything" I held his gaze, letting him know that I wouldn't back down. "If I'm not with my daughter I won't live anymore, I won't do it, for you or for anyone else" I swear that I stomped my feet, involuntarily.

He seemed to ponder, whether it was because of what I just said or because he was thinking of how to respond without infuriating me more.

"I can't right now, I don't have enough magoi to take you back or bring her here to be with you" He just nodded his head " I just can't" He looked worried;

And when he reached over and grabbed my hand he said: "I'm sorry, I am, and I know how it is, not being able to be with your child anymore and..."

Finally finding the resolve he seemed to look for

"I will do everything, to keep him safe at any cost, **whatever it takes** "

I was afraid because I knew exactly what he meant.

"I would have loved to give you more time, to talk with you, and make you understand everything that you needed to know" He grabbed my hand and gave me a sweet Kiss "You know? You remind me of my wife," He said with a longing and sweet look

Should I even say something at that? Is she dead? Is she alive, is he flirting with me?

"But don't worry I won't leave you completely alone, when you need me, I will be there and when you disobey my order of protecting my son, I would be there" The last thing he said was almost a whisper, his voice was fading, and I started to feel like falling into a black hole of nothingness.

Dude? cliché much.

He slowly vanished into millions of butterflies made of, I think, it was light…

My left hand, the one that he had kissed started to burn, like if someone was incinerating me, some of the butterflies started to get in, making me scream in pain, and leaving a scar-like a weird star.

And I can't remember anything else, I completely blackout.

* * *

I was drowning, couldn´t breathe and my body felt like it was on fire, I didn't know if my eyes were open or if I was blind. And a strong storm arm pulled me from what I later realized was a sea of sand. I started puking for what it felt like years, my throat ended banged up and hoarse.

I was in front of a gigantic muscular man like they were a lot of them actually, and many ripped women. Like really ripped. They were in armor, had blazing red hair and to my surprise _red eyes._  
I wasn't able to fully appreciate them in detail, with well, you know…, dying of sand poisoning thingy, yeah, no biggie.

I must admit that they looked menacing and the fact that they were shouting at me and I couldn't understand anything of what they were saying didn't help at all.

A man, with a scar on his cheek, or well, half of his face was just gone. He grabbed my arm with a lot, and I mean it A LOT of force and just started dragging me across the sand.

After a few minutes of rough manhandling. I was hurting everywhere.

The blazing sun was scorching, my belly was protesting from puking too much. I reached over to massage it and found out that I was touching the skin. Like no fabric whatsoever, AT ALL….. ANYWHERE.

The giant brute, yes, that will be his nickname from now on, seemed to grow tired of endless screaming at me, and forcefully dragged me across the sand even harder, and I swear he was enjoying it.

At first, I tried covering myself with the only arm I had left while screaming at him

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

He just barked something back but didn't stop at all. I realized that we weren't so lonely

This looked like a small caravan or a camp; they were dozens of man, women, and kids.

All in shiny gold armor, most of them were wearing proudly some visible scars.

My ass was getting the brunt of my damage it was already getting red and raw when I was going to start screaming at him again, he stopped but didn't let go of me

We were now in front of a tent, a luxurious tent.

He was speaking to the guards, signaling me, and throwing me around, like if I was weightless. Someone inside must have told him to come in because that's where we went.

And on the inside was another muscular tall guy, with armor and all, but he had long hair and a piercing beneath his lip, he seemed kind, well in comparison to the brute, of course, he would seem like it.

The brute had thrown me towards the feet of the longhaired redhead.

He scanned me and when he noticed my bruises and my… nakedness, he didn't seem to know what should he to react to first, a mix between rage and shyness was passing through his face.

He was wearing his emotions on his sleeve

The brute rapidly was doing wild gestures explaining things to the other. And I don't know how he didn't seem distracted by it, by the brute was splashing specks of drool everywhere. ugh

I tried to get up, as steadily as I could without touching my now pretty banged butt, but guess what I was immediately shoved back down, with force.

The kind one said something in a serious tone, and the brute lifted his hand, like -It wasn't me-

Asshole.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **As you had probably realized English isn't my first language**

 **Feel free to read this adventure and to review me!**

 **Be awesome**

First rewrite, pass


	3. That i, what?

So as they were talking between each other, the kind one seemed to be called "Mu", or something alike. And when I heard the brute name or nickname or something I just burst out laughing, like a mad woman. I probably was a Little mad at the moment.

 **LoLo**

His name was freaking **LOLO** , HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA **LO** , **LO**.

So yeah, how would you react if they bring you a naked woman all bruised up and seemingly insane, I for instance would have thrown myself in the asylum. But Mu said something to one of the guards outside and kneeled in front of me, now that i was able to _REALLY_ look at him, it could be because i'm naked, and the fact that my hands did nothing to cover my breast.

And the other part I was able to cover, at least enough. He reached to touch my shoulder, I think it was to reassure me because we couldn't communicate, but it didn't end well.  
I don't know how to properly describe it, we got "coneccted", my hand started to glow and my head started to hurt like, if people decided to tap dance from the inside-out.

And we screamed. I was given a thousand visions and information.

I was in other world, Solomon created a life and a background story for me, he did it all, but he didn't have time to explain, so he gave the order that when the Djinn's came in contact with me, they will transfer all the knowledge.

Suddenly we broke apart and here we are now, with a giant blue man in front of me, grinning.

" Who shall summon me Barbatos, Djinn of Strength, hunting and nobility"

He appeared giant, with pointy black hair, hairy legs and wings in his ankles. If i was a Little scared before now i was panicking, a giant blue thing, beast/man was coming towards me. Half of him at least, the other half was in a weapon holster in Muu's hip.

He cautiosly grabbed me while i was frozen very carefully took my hand and kissed it, like Solomon did before

This time I saw a life, my name was Mika, grew up in a village in the middle of nowhere named **Aúsrat Walhaya** (meaning family and life) in this world my age was **17** ish, didn't know for sure, i've kept my facials traits from my other life, burgundy long messy hair stayed pretty much the same, it reached to my belly button, had big dark blue eyes, White skin with hundreds of freckles on my face.

My body though it still maintained all my four tattos, seemed to have lost of a lot of weight, still had an hourglass figure, with an awesome ass, and a D cup boobs ;) and i still had a Little belly in me.

Overall i was amazed of this bombshell body, though almost all of my scars and marks were gone, except one, below my belly, My C-section.

He must had known, that's why he left it, inconsciously i stroked it. While my head was being filled with history of this world and language, I was inmmersed in the eyes of everything finally stopped getting into my head he asked me something.

"We were waiting for a long time, do you realize now?"

He didn't let go of my hand wich i didn't remember to have taken, but he put me in the ground and hugged me.

"I know what you have lost, it was noble of you"

So after all my life was brougth to me, _literally_ before my eyes I was given the title " **Magi Protector** " and given the mission to protect them.

Barbatos left, but now i was left with a lot of confused fanalis (let's remember i was still naked in a foreign land) and a angry one behind my back. He raged

"What are you?"

He didn't grab me this time, but stood right in front of my his armor plate grazing my nipples.

"Calm dow Lo'lo, you said so yourself, she can't speak" he looked at me while blushing

"Why is it that getting some clothes takes that long?" he seemed impassive, and shy, so i decided to tease him, i mean he seemed important so getting his favor seemed like the right idea at the time, being naked didn't disturb me anymore, i was actually pretty comfortable.

I ignored the beast in front of me and walked in front of Muu. I wanted to feign ignorance for a Little longer, grabbed his hand and kissed it like barbatos did not so long ago. He went full ruby, slowly retracted his hand and although his blush was fading, his face was confused.

Then, some fanalis woman came to fetch me, she made a disgust face and grabbed my arm.

-what does this people have with manhandling arms, god-

"Is this the one?" she looked at me, up and down

" **This** needs a bath too"

I looked at Muu and Lo´lo and they seemed sorry for something. While she was practically dragging me away. I saw a couple of kids in the camp and every thing started to come all of sudden, my daughter, the pain, the longing, the chance that i may have never see her again.

* * *

Time from a little author chat, okay, so this story is going to have drama, a little reverse harem, and yes it will have some mature scenes, some naked and explicit situations.  
Remember to review me! I'll appreaciate it!

Kisses!


	4. Why me?

We went to a tent that had smoke leaving from the top.

This girl, that nonchalantly grabbed me like a ragged doll, was as far as posible from me, as the length of her arm left her.

When we were in front of a giant steaming tub, she just thrown me in there, grabbed a chair and went to sit nearby the tub.  
At the clasp of her fingers a ton of maids barged in, they started grabbing and scrubbing every part, and i mean EVERYWHERE.  
While the woman, that i will call Sheena ( you know, the warrior princess) inspected every freckle and scar that i had.

I was shocked and overwhelmed, until one of the maids went near my breast and began to roughly scrub, making my boobs spray milk at everyone in front of me, and yes, it must have felt like a bullet for them.

They were all a Little confused, at the inquisitive look of Sheena, i finally began to comprehend everything. I grabbed my chest, looked at the woman with a mix of shame, and pride, and without realizeng a tear betrayed my eye and scaped. And it didn't seem that i will be able to stop soon.

But i'll be danmed if i lose this staring contest.

Sheena hushed almost everyone away

"You, yes, you with the neck scar, you had a child not so long right? Prepare her and dress her inmediatly"

Gave a final look of disdain at me, and swiftly left trough the tent folds.

The girl, that seemed my age silently stood beside me until i was able to calm down, she sweetly grabbed my hand and guided me out of the tub.

She started to dry me off, very slowly while i was still crying.

She started to put oil in my body and asked me

"How old was your child?"

She must have not meant any harm in the way that she asked, but i was getting depressed every second that passed, and it seemed that she tought that my child has died.

I became a bawling mess, while she tried to hush me with soft whispers.  
"You know, i have a son, he's just 3 months, but he has the sweetest cheeks, you'll ever know"

I was trying really hard to stop crying, but nothing seemed to listen to me.

"Sometimes he seems to make some noises, and he smiles when he sleeps"

Between blurry eyes, i looked at her, and saw myself reflected, that look of love that you give when you are talking of something you love.

I settled myself, i was still a sobbing, but i have seemed to be able to calm down. My mind in the other hand was working at a thousand miles per hour. I was thinking, that yes maybe she was alive and well, and maybe Solomon lied to me, and she was not alive.

Every option seemed dreafull by different things. The girl continued talking, but i stopped listening a while ago.  
She then brought me a red dress, it was a Little see-trough for my taste, but it was an upgrade to being naked.

Sheena stormed in, and guess what? She didn't grabbed me by the arm at all, she barked at me to follow. And as i was still feigning ingnorance didn't move . Until she sighed and signaled me to move on.

We were in front of the luxurious tent, must be Muu's, god, people name's in here are easy to remember!

I was shoved in by Sheena, i bet she couldn't help herself, she didn't like me, i was able to realize that. For what reason? It was beyond my imagination.

Muu, was sitting Reading some scroll and didn't look up at first untill the girl spoke.

"I brought her brother, what do you intend to do with her?"

Oooooh, i know why she doesn't like me, jealousy. I was grinning a Little on the inside.

"Thank you Myron" He sweat dropped a Little, but didn't say anything else.  
Then he finally looked at me. He stopped for a moment, maybe because i was clean, and finally dressed. And he averted my gaze.

"It's okay, you can go now Myron"

He said with a smile, that seemed like it was made to be perfect in his face.

She was angry, oh boy.

"You think that i'll leave you with someone who could be a spy or a assassin?"

She went to stand up in front of him, and another loud voice came through the front

"Look at this thing, she seems like a person" he smiled loudly while looking at me.

He didn't seem that threatening, maybe because he was laughing now. Or maybe because the look in his eyes now was of a more lascive matter. Even though that my eyes were red and puffy for crying, and my nose seemed like it was lit on fire.

"You know, this is a look i would dig in" he said while peering at my face.  
Being ignorant was being really hard to be, and not scream at him how disguting he seemed.

"Eugh, you always had an awfull taste in woman" said Myron that finally left his brother alone.

"I never saw you as a woman so I must think that i have an excellent taste"

He was still looking at you rather intense

"And you don't know how hungry I am, Little fox"

Ok, it was disturbing me a Little bit, his way of saying it and the way he was smiling , and don't forget that i could see his wisdom teeth like and X-ray. It was like a combo. A creepy/don't want it combo.

* * *

Hi! So a little treat, i'm on a inspirational streak and will keep writing until i'm dry as a winter leaf!

Okay, so it's a roller coaster over here with Mika.  
Feel free to review me!


	5. Did he just do that?

They left, Myron was still huffing, and Lo'lo was still laughing loudly.  
Muu had a bit of a embarrassed smile while looking at me,

"I'm sorry about them, how they treated you"

He was looking at me rather seriously, it didn't fit him, a gente look was his thing. He came closer to me.

"You know Barbatos, didn't stop talking about you since the morning"

And if he didn't mention it, i wouldn't have realized that it was actually evening. I don't know exactly how much time i had spent in this new world. I needed to start planning, i didn't want to keep living any longer than what i needed too. If i needed something, it was being with Kyrie.

And no human or god would stop me from reaching for her.

Thinking about her made me start gathering tears.

Muu had been talking to me, SHIT, i need to star listening to people.

"… Are you okay?" He seemed a little worried

He shortened the distance between us, I susbconciously stepped back, and realized that he was at least a head and a half taller than me.

"I won't..." He seemed troubled now

"Barbatos said that i could trust you, that he would give his life for you"

So now you were in a dilema, did you talk back to him? or did you wanted to remain ignorant and try to study your situation a Little more?

You wanted to talk to barbatos once more, wanted to know what did he said, or what should you do.

So you went to touch him, you reached for his arm, and he went full defensive. He grabbed both of my wrists harsly, and put them in front of me.

"What do you want? You should know better than to try to grab the weapon of a Man"

I realized know why he was a general, his eyes were flashing with a Little excitment and a mixed of blood lust. I was scared, he seemed to be ten times bigger now that we were so close.

"I don't know if it's the parfum they put on you, of if it's your essence but you smell really enticing"

The lust remained in his eyes, and i was afraid. Guess it was the time to finally talk.

"I want to talk to Barbatos"

A flicker of surprise passed trough his face, and then he smiled.

"So she speaks…" He said this time letting go of my wrists, slowly interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You need to put your head in my heart"

You looked at him, like he just lost his mind.

"What?"

"You Heard me, Barbatos said it was that way"

I wasn't able to know if he was manipulating me or if he was being truthfull.

"But why?... It didn't work that way before?"

He was growing impacient and just grabbed my head and bumped it with his heart was beating rather quickly, i wanted to steal a glance but he held my head in place.

"It's not working " it was a rather embarrassing position, he realized the annoyance in my voice.

"Wait a little longer…"

And then with a puff there was a giant laughing Barbatos.

"PUHAHAHAHHAHAA" he was having the time of his life.

"You really did it!" he said while wiping the tears that were streaming down his face.

You two were still in the same position. You started to retract.

" And you believed him, really?"

He was furiosly blushing, yet you wanted to keep teasing him a little more and didn't let go of his hand, instead you held him even stronger.

You touched Barbatos finger, and speak to him trough telepathy or something, you two made a pact in what you should said to the rest of the worlds.

You were from a town in the mountain, that it's main ocupation was mining. Your name was still Mika, and your family stayed the same.

You blacked out when your town was being assaulted by slavists.

"Be safe protector, this world needs you"

And he just disappeared again.

Muu was looking at you, and from time to time he glanced the linked hands.

Without prior notice the flops from the tent went open and there stood Myron and Lo'lo.

"See? I told you, he was into her! We should leave them alone"

Said Lo'lo while looking at you.

Myron was beet red and was fuming towards you, grabbed the hand that was holding Muu and throw you towards Lo'lo, that in fact seemed more than pleased to catch you.

He sniffed your hair and stayed with his head buried there.

"You do smell almost too good for yourself" you were creeped out, for this... unwanted attenttion. Muu was laughing falsely at Myron accusations, and when he saw the scene between you and Lo he just keept watching, not giving any expression away.

You decided that it was enough harassment to deal without telling to shove his hands.

"For all you could know, the parfum could be poision, you know?"

Both he and Myron stopped dead in his track and i though maybe saying something about poison in a foreign country, with Warriors was a bad choice. An AWFUL one.

He knew i didn't carry any weapon, he had seen me naked hours ago, yet he decided he needed to inspect my body.

"You maybe hiding something to harm our General"

"You just saw me without clothes, and this" You said while pointing to your dress

"doesn't leave anything left to imagination"You weren't joking, and you weren't going to get intimidated by him anymore, or at least try to not show it.

He turned you around and started to touch every part of you body really slowly. Until things started to get a Little bit more uhm private, and he started to fondle your breasts.

"You know you've been touching there for a time, are you sure there is a weapon hidden?"

You said smirking, i won't give him the pleasure of thinking that he had any power over me.

"Not in here but maybe i should take you to a more Deep inspection"

Said while he still had my boobs in his hand.

"I'm sorry, General, a question, if you would? Is this the kind of actions that I should expect of your army, and this behaviour in your people?"

You never stopped looking at Lo'lo eyes. Muu seemed to finally react and stepped beside the two of you.

"Lo'lo that's enough"

He was so sure of himself that i even felt Lo'lo tremble a Little bit, if it was excitment or fear i wasn't looked at me and said

"If you are going to travel with us for the time being you will contribute and work, as the rest of the people here"

And so began my first months in a Military camp, and as i would later learn a Fanalis camp.

* * *

Okaaayy, chapter 5 out! What do you think? I think it was a long introduction, i'll try to make it a little more bearing to read!

Have fun and feel free to sen me a PM.


	6. We did it?

**_Heads up lemon ahead._**

 **Mature and explicit scenes in this chapter!**

* * *

I've been working as a personal aid of Muu, a fancy title for being a attendant, of some kind, i didn't know what i was actually. But i was okay with it.

Muu tried to keep me at his side most of the time, after six months with them we reached to Reim empire.

I learned a lot, but didn't make any improvement in my situation and i was growing rather gloomy. Muu was about 24/25 years, and a few years ago he founded Fanalis Corp.

At first people were rather careful around me, the didn't want to get close to me and they kept children away , just in case i was a spy.

They started opening out when they saw how friendly Muu was towards me.

I was sent to get some wine to a meeting Muu was doing with other fanalis, I was heading to the main tent with the entourage of maids and wine. You know? I was the only one that wasn't fanalis in the whole camp. Even maids were at least half-blooded.

"We're here Muu"

said plainly while serving him, he naturally took his cup and waited for me to serve him but never stopped talking with the other bunch until you were finished.

"Thanks Mika"

People were smiling or talking to themselves.

"You know you look like a married couple" someone said

Muu laughed while blushing

"How would you know? , the only thing that you take seriously is your left hand"

Everyone was laughing their heads off, and I wore a smug grin, was leaving the tent when I notice someone was following me, or maybe he wanted to get out too. Who knows?

I went to my own room, well you know "room" I had a transparent curtain separating my quarters with Muu's, people said it needed to be that way I was his "aid" after all, even if it were just a title.

I learned that Fanalis had a really strong sense of smell, and that they smelled something like "Home" coming from me, they didn't tell me because they didn't seem to comprehend it either.

At times when I opened my eyes, I started weeping like when you wake up from a really good dream and you want it to be true. And sometimes this world would feel way too fake for me.

So at times I lost it…. I would cry in my bed, or exaggerate a laugh at someone's joke, people didn't seem to take any interest in it.

I went into my tent and changed into a nightgown, Muu had asked some maids to attend me like they did to him. And i actually found it pretty weird for maids to follow them even in a military camp, it was pretty annoying for me. The most awkward times were bath time, they would poke, scrub and massage every part of my body. Oil me up, like in a weird japanese adult film.

* * *

Once i asked Muu, out of curiosity if that had happened to him before

"Muu, can i ask you something?"

He nodded and gave me a side smile, while he read some scroll and books that were on the table.

"Do they touch you everywhere when you bathe too?"

I was actually interesed, if i was the only one

He looked surprised, he clumsily throwed some books while reaching for the goblet.

"What? They do it to you too?, Do they really need to go that Deep?"

Ok i was actually trying to get some more reactions from him, i found him cute when he blushed and tried to shy away from me.

"Wh- what do you mean? , they simply clean you"

He said, trying to regain his composure

"Whaat? They don't do it to you then?"

I said giggling, this man manage to cheer me up, even if he didn't know

"You, you are teasing me, you…"

He looked half amused, half something i coulnd't quite place in him yet. Until he went to grab my arm, and for the last second i dodged to the side, i must've gotten lucky because fanalis abilities were far beyond my own.

"Did you? Did you just…?"

And he went in for the attack again, a cat and mouse kind of thing.

We were both laughing our heads off, he finally got my from the waist, it was a rough grip, so i hissed a Little. But he didn't seem to have noticed it, we were now face to face. Both of us panting. In his eyes something primal was surging trough, he was ready to attack his prey.

And i was caught in the moment, i started running my hands trough his arms, lightly scracthing him with my nails, and now that our breaths were normal, he was drawing his face near, his breath was hot, and his body seemed to be on fire.

And i lunged at his lips, slowly at first grabbing his chin with one hand and the other started to grab at his hair, he gripped my thigh and the other hand in the small of my back. He pressed his whole body against me, he had his tunic on, and believe me that they didn't wear any kind of underwear.

He had a clear desire now, i was feeling it, he lifted and pt both of my legs in his hip, while he grabbed my butt and began to give me kisses all over my chest, and was gasping over and over at his touch. We reached the bed and he layed himself beneath me, leaving me straddling him.

I slowly started to take my dress off, as slowly as i could, while he watched me he rubbed my thigs, and slowly began to go up while taking my dress off. He involuntary humped against my core and i moaned.

That was his breaking point i guess because, he pin me down below him and ripped his tunic off, I gaze at his length and bite my lips, he started kissing my breast while the other hand was playing with my now really wet core.

We were both impatient at this moment, it had passed a few years from my last time, and i was horny.

He positioned himself and i grabbed his shoulders, he thrusthed slowly, stretching my as if it were my first time, i was breathless at first, when he was fully sheated, he was shuddering at the nape of my neck.

"Oh… oh, yo-you are too tight, were you a..?"

I was too entranced to even realize anything.

"Shut up, i had a kid before"

He stood still looking at me, a Little regretfull now.

"Muu, please"

I said pleading him, and began thrusting slightly.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands near my head

He opened his eyes and grabbed my buttcheeks, he passionately thrusted me until his tempo began to faster and i hugged him. He began to hungrily search for my mouth and i found him halfway there, he was cumming i could feel it, he pressed his forehead against mine and felt him push real Deep and hard while cumming. But he never stopped until a few thrust later i was able to climax too.

We stayed there, him on top of my chest while i rubbed his hair softly.

And that was the first night that i didn't cry.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

So it was actually pretty challenging to write, I'll promise i will GET better at it.

So look forward to my next smut or lemon part!


	7. I did what i had to right?

**MATURE ALERT**

 **There will some mature and explicit scene.**

After that time, we had seen each other his almost every day, but i tried to at least sabe some appearence and sleep in my room.

He was enchanted or he was in love, i must siad that the later one i didn't expect, we were just enjoying our time, at least i took it as just sex.

Should have seen the signs sooner.

We were marching trough and gigantic door, when he said

"Are you ready to meet the queen?"

And swiftly carresed my hand for a second or two. But the important bit wasn't that, was that he didn't seem to know what i was going to do next

"I'm not going Muu, i'm going to the market to get everything i need to leave at once"

We were in front of the whole army, and he looke at me like i had grown a second head

"You are leaving?, Why didn't you tell me?"

Sadja that was standing beside me with her baby, found something to do elsewhere, and people around us seemed to ignore us and kept walking faster than before. He simply stopped and was now looking at me fiercely.

"I did, i told everyone, i said it a lot of times"

I actually did, he just didn't think it was for real.

"But the time we spent together, does that mean nothing to you at all?"

He went and grabbed both of my arms, and to his side i saw a really mad Myron storm towards us, when halfway Muu shouted at her

"STAY OUT OF THIS MYRON"

She freezed, and i froze with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He asked again, this time a little more defeated, almost sad. I grabbed his hands

"I did Muu, tons of times, i guess you just didn't listen, sorry"

I wasn't going to stop, i had already lost 6 months, my daughter was alive, and i needed to be with her.

He looked extremely hurt, defeated, sad, and i think i saw a bit of treason lurking beneath all.

"At least let me come with you, for today at least"

I was still holding his hands and i just nodded, i wasn't in love with him, that much i knew but i did like him, why hurt him more than it was needed?

He gave orders to his people, while i gave a big hug to Sadja that was holding the baby and we wept and said good bye.

Muu came to my side hold my hand and began a long walk to the market.

"I thought that you will stay with me ".

I was looking trough some backpacks until i found that was dark read and was able to hold properly everything.

"Mika, please, tell me something"

Truly i hadn't heard him the first time, and he seemed a little desperate.

"Listen Muu, if my daughter is still alive, i will find her and no one can stop me, i can't waste anymore time"

Guilt passed trough his eyes, but he already knew that, i had told him a few times in our encounters late at night.

"I know, i just had hoped for a Little time, something else, i don't know…"

He still held my hands, and i kissed him softly.

"She's everything to me, if she's not alive i won't live anymore, and if she's alive, i'll come and introduce her to you"

He already knew about me, and he knew that if there was something unchangeable in this world it was this.

He knew that if i made a choice i was unmovable

"Would you spend the night with me?"

We finished the things for my sea travel to Balbadd, the way that i was instructed to go by Barbatos in our last talk.

We went in to the castle and in to his room, i left everything ready in a table that was near by. He called some maids and said to prepare the bath, a few moments later a room next to us smelled like mint and lavender. He slowly undressed himself and began to walk in front of me, and ever so slightly he touched my dress to drop it on the floor.

He looked at me coyly and went into the other room, i was shivering into anticipation.

He was spread out in the huge bath, the vapor made it more enticing and the smell was making me dizzy.

I went inside the tub and slowly walked towards him, kneeled in front of his spread legs and touched his thighs slowly, rubbing him a little before going up to his shaft, and touched with the points of my fingers up and down until he had a look of mildly desire and then i started to wrap my hand and pump ever so slowly.

His breath started to come more and more ragged with every pump, i unhooked myself and went to sit on top of him, he handn't touched me until this moment. I grabbed his dick, placed it on my entrance, and he rammed inside without any notice, and i moaned loudly.

He grabbed my thigh and one arm, his mouth ravenously sucked my neck while i was becoming a mess for his kisses.

He was becoming more and more rapid he grabbed my waist really strong and started whimpering

"I'm about mika, i'm cumming, i'm"

I couldn't say anything i just started kissing his mouth furiosly and melted in the night with him.

When the morning was just about to rise i was already dressing and putting my bag on. A very asleep Muu stayed on the bed. I just looked at him and left.

I walked a few minutes until the harbor, gave the man money for a room in the boat, went in and left for a trip that would last a few months, it had passed a year since i came into this world, and i was growing impatient and Grimm every day that passed without notice of either Magi's or Solomon.

Reaching at Balbbad with now a mess of long hair was a welcome change to my now old sea routine.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **A** **bitter goodbye to Mika's first romance!**

 **But don't worry, they'll see themselves again for sure.**

 **A little fan service for our hearts!**

 **Review me! And message me 3**


	8. I have to do this

So Balbadd was half nice, the part that had money seemed decent enough, the people were pretty uuuh… disgusting.

I entered the slums, and i was shocked there was people on the floor probably passed out, kids naked and screaming all over the place, women walking trough the Street looking for customers, most of them were beaten, hard.

I wanted to help, i wanted to start somewhere but i didn't know what to do. Kids started to gather around me asking for money or food, and i didn't have any of those. So i shaked my head with a sad smile.

They didn't seem to care, because they kept on playing the second they heard my answer. The whole scene and the sounds were overbearing, but overall there was a baby screaming in pain, and didn't seemed to stop, i started to search him.

I found him in a broken basket, you could see all his bones, and he was dirty. I Asked one of the girls nearby

"Where are the kid parents?"

She looked at me up and down and resume to look toward the Street

"Probably dead, they left him yesterday, couldn't feed him"

I was shocked, at everything. I was shocked at this girl, that was probably 14. Her body was badly malnourished yet she still maintained the most beautifull brown eyes that i had seen.

I grabbed the baby as carefully as i could and took him with me. I whistled at the girl and told her

"If someone looks for him, tell them that Mika is going to take care of him"

She gave me a dubios look

"And where do i tell them to find you?"

You looked at her briefly

"I'm in the inn near the harbor"

* * *

When i reached into my room, the baby had fallen asleep on top of me. I asked the innkeeper to prepare the bathroom and to bring me a bottle of milk.

When she saw the state of the baby she gasped and left at once.

I started to putt he baby on the bed, when he suddenly jolted awake in a scream of pain, i held him in my chest again and started singing softly to calm him. He only had enough energy to wail now, even opening his eyes were proving to be a challenge. I took his linen diaper and throw it in the trash, the state of this baby's body was heartbreaking.

The lady came and told me that the bath was ready, and for some season she was hesitant but said

"I brought the baby bottle that my baby used a few year ago, hope you don't think i'm imposing too much"

She shyly gave them too me.

"You have my thanks…"

And she seemed to notice that i didn't know her name

"Mara, my name's Mara"

I gave her a welcoming smile

"Thank you Mara"

I closed the door and wet to the bathroom with the baby, had the baby bottle in one hand and a handfull of herbs on the other. I touched the water with my feet, and started to slowly get in with the baby, i left the herbs float around the tub and started to try feeding the baby.

At first he was too weak to even suck properly, so i would squeeze the top a little for the milk to spray in his mouth, and after a few minutes he started sucking vigorously until he was half way in the bottle, and was already too full. I made him burp, and finally inmersed most of his body in the water, cleaning all the dirt and soot that he had, the herbs were doing wonders in the spot were his skin was burned.

When the water was getting cold we got out, i realized then, that i hadn't taken my dress off so i just took the straps out and got out naked. I rushed to the bed to dress the baby, and i hadn't any baby clothes or anything that small. So i started unpacking the two dresses that i had on my my backpack.

The baby was ecstatic he was sleeping like a rock, and i started destroying the blue dress, one of the gifts from Muu.

"Sorry Muu, it's for a good cause"

And i made him a diaper, started to try to make something weareable for him when a knock came from the door. You asked loudly

"Yes, who is it?"

You still tried to figure how to make it work with the rest of the dress, you grabbed a piece and started to turn it upside down.

"It's me Mara, Mistress"

Okay, that was the first time someone called you that.

"Ah, yes come in Mara"

She came with a handfull of diapers and clothes.

"I wanted to do everything i could to help him, to be more comfortable at least"

Her eyes were filling with tears, she strided to the side of the bed, gently landed the clothes in a corner and sweetly started to rub the baby's hand, and he gripped at her finger.

She gasped and let a few tears drop down. I was tearing up too. I didn't know if he would pass the night, but nothing would stop me from doing what i could.

"Mistress, i also brougth milk for the whole night, just in case"

She got a box full of milk bottles from behind the door, and with a wishfull smile she said goodbye.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning"

I chose a pair of pants and a Little White jacket with a blue bird embroired on.

I put a dress to sleep and squeezed next to the soundly sleeping baby.

Morning came, and when i woke up, i jolted awake to see the baby looking at me with the eyes wide open.

"Hi there, my champion, are you hungry?"

He kept on looking at me, i held him on my arms and went to prepare another milk bottle.

A month has passed since i came to Balbadd, i started working in the inn as a sort of helper/healer, i had a Little knowledge of herbs and plants in curative methods, and bought a book to keep on learning about the herbs of this world.

The Little champion was now stable, had gained almost all the weight he needed back, and he seemed to be about 6/9 months old, so with Mara we started feeding him light stuff.

No one had come yet to reclaim him.

But my name started to roll around in slums, and more and more people came to be treated.

Most of them didn't had any money or anything, so we made a pact, if i treated them when they got better they would go to a Little terrain behind the Inn, and work the herbs and the vegetables growing for the poor people.

Rich people came to me too, not so much though, but with what i got from them i payed the inn for the room and for the garden outside.

This, this i could do for people.

While i was supervising some people take carrots fron the yard, a guy who seemed 14/15 came, all thougish and said

"This is supposed to help the poor?, hear me out, I will help them all"

I laughed at him without realizing.

"And who might you be, Little sir?"

He held my gaze with something like proud lurking around.

"I'm Kassim"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I wanted to introduce Cassim, how did you guys think the time lapse is going?**

 **Too fast? too slow?**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	9. If this is what we need to do

So this Little guy, that wasn't so Little may be or may not, _a Little taller than me_ , wasn't so tough but his manner and his eyes were annoying.

Another three months had passed, "The clinic" grew , when the fear started to fade away people had thrown themselves at our feet, and had given their children for health care, or simply to feed them.

Things started getting out of hand, their started swarming all around, and about the ninety percent were critical patients like my Little champ, the first patient that survived.

We were oustocked, overflowing the place, people were getting worse and i needed to make a compromise, so i went to look for the Cassim in hopes of some miracle, or help.

I asked one of the Little ones to lead me to him, and he started leading me to the darker side of the slums, i knew people there, and people knew who i was, that didn't stop me for looking behind my back every now and then. I tried not looking at people faces, and not reacting at whistles and provocatives line's while i passed with the kid.

He stopped in front of a pretty big house, it was a mess, but better not say it put loud. He lead me inside and left me in a empty room, he jumped and kissed my cheek before darting outside.

"Hello?, I'm looking for Cassim."

I could hear people walking around the room, but it was so dark that i couldn't see them.

"i'm here, i'm honored that you decided to graze us with you presence"

He said sarcastically while stepping in a light ray that shone in the room.

I snorted, it had been a few weeks since i laughed.

"I'm sure that you are delighted to see me"

I crossed my arms in front of me.

Now it was my turn to hear someone else snicker at that. Cassim looked to the side with a firm gaze, and the laugh died instantly.

"so what do you need?, did you finally succumb to you delusions? That you could help people?"

He seemed smug about it and mean, i could see something dark lurking deep beneath him.

"I actually came for that yes, but i had the impression that you actually wanted to help poor people, or it was all talk?"

Oooh the rumble in his chest was loud enough for me to hear it a few feetaway from him. And slowly started to walk towards me, almost like a snake trough the dessert.

"And what do you think you know about being poor, and this town?"

He was now accelerating his pace until he was in front of me, and looking down from his now half a head difference.

"How many people had you feed?, how many people had you cured? Or simply held his hand trough a hard time? , Heard him talk his soul out to you?"

I wouldn't back down, i had a temper and it was starting to show.

"I've helped women deliver when they were frail as a bone and survive trough it, i saw children died and stayed at his side untill he didn't breathe anymore, i feed old people who weren't able to hold a spoon"

Oh no, i didn't want to anger him, but i held everything inn for too long.

"i've been working with nobles for a few coins, to feed and buy medicine. The last time that i slept more than two hours straight it was months ago before i actually came. I live for this people. SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME IF I CARE, DON'T YOU DARE"

That felt so good, i felt light-headed, almost felt like fainting.

He sneered at me and then laughed

"Sorry sorry we took it too far, guys bring them down"

They cut scraps of fabric and curtains to let all the light in, it was a big open room, with almost no furniture except for two chairs. He gave me a hug, with a toothy smile.

"What can i do for you? Healer?"

Yes he was faking even I could see it, and healer? What was that about?, he must have seen my confused face

"Oh, you didn't know? They say that there's a healer in town, with a heart of gold that helps the poor"

And my confused face was still on, but now it was because of the way that he said it, because i actually did help the poor.

"But you know my dear Healer, what would they say if there's already another healer that actually doesn't care about them at all?"

Okay his smile was rather sinister now, and i didn't know where he was going.

"So what? I never said i was a healer? And i actually do take care of them"

He seemed so sure of something that i was left in a daze about this.

"You didn't know? There's a healer that's collecting the Little money that the poor people have for "cures" he says"

But i didn't ask for money, all that i asked was fro work to keep on feeding and taking care of them, they all knew it, i wasn't hiding anything that was bad, so i didn't care.

"But i didn't, is someone else doing it?"

And he walked to the other side and grabbed me softly again.

"Yes, he's someone that took the chance, but if you leave us take care of it we would do it, with all of our love"

He was showing that fake with toothy grin, that was actually pretty annoying.

"What do you want in Exchange?"

Ah, now he had a sly grin, that actually look good on him, he looked kinda masculine, and he smelled of tobacco and Wood, and… NO, STOP , don't go there Mika, he's still a child.

"Everything he has will be ours, and we will be acting on benefit of the Sweet and good kind hearted Healer, the real one"

The was a double edged sword, but if people stopped coming, this was going to get worse.

"Fine, you can keep everything, but you will acto n your own, we want nothing to do with this. Just make sure, he will never tell anyone about it"

For a second he flinched, since he was holding me i could feel it, and then he shaked my hand and said.

"You have a deal, my shady healer"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I received a message for Mika to have a romance, or something near it with Cassim, Do you guys think that it should?  
Shouldn't we wait until he's older?**

 **PM me or review me, i love hearing from you guys!**

 **Amazing week for all of you!**


	10. I can't

One week had passed, rumour were quick to flee in the slums, we were geting out of control, i had no news of Kassim and i haven't even asked him what i wanted. That day i just left there, feeling a bit of excitement and yes maybe some guilt?

In the night i asked to be left alone, i grabbed a charcoal from a nearby fire and startes wirting in a linen fabric.

"Sorry Mara, i promise i'll clean it thoroughly"

I needed a plan, we didn't have anymore room in the inn, now known as "The clinic", our pots had been brewing broths for a few days now. Things needed to change, and fast. I need a way out.  
In the room next door i could hear a Little girl calling for her mother, and it struck me finally, i've been trying to be busy to not think about it but things were once again pouring at me, i went to the noble district and found a bookstore

"Excuse me?, could you help me?"

A old man, with a white beard, aand matching hair looked a me with bored eyes.

"We don't have anything for you, shoo shoo"

He gestured for me to leave.

"Wait, i'm not a…, what?, i'm looking for some maps"

He looked at me only for a second.

"You need money for that, and you don't seem to have any"

I looked at my dress and feel a Little shy, i had left the dresses Muu gave me tucked away, and wore what everyone wore, a linen Brown dress. I cleaned some imaginary dust from it and looked sharply at the bookkeeper.

"I need to know about a place, i don't now where it is exactly"

He looked at me againhe sighed and went to find a big book, filled with leather pages and a lot of scribbles.

"Do you at least now the name, or what it was near of?"

I was sligthly touching the book with my fingertips

"I do know some things"

I told him everything i knew, he asked if i was able to read and to my surprise i actually couldn't understand it. But giving how my mind was already filled with 20 years of another world knowledge, i couldn't careless.

He began searching for mountains in Reim, and we actually found it in the dark continent, the map seemed to be at least two hundred years old. At that point i wasn't thinking anything, i just though that if i went there, i could find something that would serve as some sort of connection with my baby.

"I don't know anything about it, but i could see if i find some information on your country"

I gave him a strained smile and nodded

"I'll have this map, please"

I grabbed my leather bag and took out some coins.

"Would this be enough?"

I couldn't take my eyes out of the carvings in the map, hoping it will reveal some mysterious meaning behind it.

"Yes that's more than enough, you know, pass in a few days, i'll have something else for you"

I grabbed the map, carefully folded it, and keep it near my chest, like when you hold something valuable and you don't want to drop it.

I left, with something akin to hope, and excitment. I've been thinking about my daughter the rest of the next days. Tried to remember the Little details. Like the way her hair curled itself, even before a hard brush, the way she smiled and gave a hearty and contagious laugh when i gave her kisses in the chin. And how she used to put her leg in my belly when she was sleeping.

Without noticing it i was sitting in the grass in a beatifull dawn, tears had started dropping a few moments ago. I've been feeling so confused, so many feeling at once, the only thing that i've ever wanted was so far away, and i couldn't do anything about it.

I dropped the rest of my body, making a loud thud, the sudden rush of wind around me, made me feel all the grass scent, the kind that has the morning dew on it.

The next days i've had been on auto-pilot, i couldn't concéntrate on anything, and Mara had diagnosed me as severe exhaustion, i had been confined to my room.

When i though that i had more than enough time to come to my senses, got up from the bed, had a quick body cleanse, and looked at the mirror, and the rest had actually done miracles for me, for you could still see the sadness in my eyes.

That was when i decided to leave my place and went to the bookstore, with a confused feeling, half of it was dreafull fear of not finding anything that could lead me to her, and the other was blinded faith that i would found it, and finally be reunited.

When i got in, i was holding my map real hard, the bookkeper looked at me with kind of feeling that i couldn't describe.

"Hey kid, i was wondering when would you pass by again"

I gave him a nervous laugh

"Yeah sorry, just been discharged from the clinic"

He looked at me with a fatherly gaze.

"I found something, but i think that it's not the same one you are looking for"

He grabbed a really big and heavy book, and when he dumped it on the table all the dust was getting on both of our lungs

The cough was intense. He started shifting pages until he stopped in one with alarge drawing of some kidn of Stone arch.

"This is the village you were telling me about, but it was wiped out about 248 years ago"

I was shocked, i was completely and genuinely shocked.

"What else does this say?"

I was frantically trying to find something, but the fact that i couldn't read it was making me angrier.

"It seems that it was a Torran village, and it was attacked to get slaves"

I was feeling bad, really bad. I grabbed my map, and left. Feeling flabbergasted.

I was so focused on reaching to my room without crying or having a mental breakdown, that i didn't notice that i bumped on to someone.

I muttered a sorry and kept going.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Hiiiii! Guy's i know that we come on and on, on this subject but i need to toughen up Mika!**

 **Am i being too evil?.**

 **I'm going to make a huge years skip on the next chapter, until the first appeareance of Aladdin,**

 **What do you think?**

 **As always, please keep writing me, and i'll keep answering with all my love 3**


	11. We are getting started

When every little bit of information was finally processed, i decided to tell Mara of my decision. What i didn't know was how she was going to take it, or everyone else in any case.

I slowly got up and looked at the window, it was dusk already. Mara was probably working in the kitchen, so i went to find her.

And there she was, boiling vegetables in a giant pot, the same one that the kids used to tease her about being "The poisonuos witch" and she will go after them.

I knocked softly on the open door and she looked at me

"Mika, you're up, how are you feeling?"

She had a tired look beneath her green eyes, we all did.

"I've been better"

I gave her a tired smile, we were no strangers to hardship, and it wasn't going to change any sooner.

"What..?"

She was struggling to finish that sentence, with something kin to curiosity and pain flashing trough her eyes

"What happened?, It's okay you can ask me. Remember when i told you about having a child?"

I paused a little, trying to find an adequate answer.

"Well, i used to have a daughter, i've been trying to reach the place that i had my home in, but it was destroyed some time ago, and no one survived"

I was looking at her eyes, i had been trying to contain myself, because in this world, THIS Mika, had lost everything, there was no place to go back to, no one to love, or to find, she or better said, I was alone.

Her eyes started watering up, slowly the silent tears began falling in the soup.

"I'm... i'm. so sorry"

Her voice was only a whisper, and i reached out to her. And hugged her really hard.

"Why are you the one crying, child?"

I said to her between sobs, it was the first time that i actually got to talk to anyone about it.

"Because it must be so painfull to you"

She let the spoon drop and began to hug me too, she was crying like the child that she appeared to be, a little 16 year old girl.

"You need to undestand me, even if they say that it's all lost i need to go there, i need to see it with my own eyes"

She simply nodded, and kept on crying.

"i'm going to fix everything here before going in a trip"

She finally let go of me, and nodded again while a sobbing.

I kneeled down to pick up the spoon, cleaned it with some water and began stirring the pot.

"Why don't you go and get a well deserved all night rest?"

She looked at me with eyes open like a platter

"What? Why?, I can help, it's my turn on duty"

I gave her a sincere smile.

"Because there's too much on my mind, and i wouldn't be able to rest EVEN if I tried"

She was like paralyzed, and in a moment she came back beside me and gave me bear hug, almost knocking me down.

"Woah, woah, with that strength people won't believe us when we say that we are tired"

A silent laugh was left in the air, but when she was reaching towards the door she said.

"You know?, no matter what happens, you'll always have me, and this place will always be home to you"

And she left just like that, leaving me with a warm sensation on my heart.

* * *

About 3 months had passed since that day in the kitchen.

I made some dealing with Kassim and he got us a big place with a slope that was left on the open, so we could cultivate all kind of foods. The price that i had to pay him, would remain between the two of us.

Mara would take charge of the clinic, and the now open Child House, where all the kids that were left orphaned or abandon will have a home and a family. In the meantime Mara had found a boy that liked her and were getting to know each other.

My little champ was a lovely indepedent baby, and i decided to call him "Ikaika" that meant strong.

I had prepared my bags, reunited some money and had already payed for the boat.

I had put on the red dress that Muu had gifted me some time ago. it was a beatifull shade red of silk, that enhanced my figure grabbing every thing that was important, and the rest was floaty. When i first saw it on, it made me think of mermaids, so what better opportunity to use than sailing in the sea?.

I finally had my bag on, everything prepared to ship, when a big crowd were shouting my name, some with tears on, another with big smiles, and some were even blushing, people of all ages and gender were coming to say goodbye to me. And as the boat was getting away from the dock i was furiously waving back at them, with happy tears in my eyes, and with only a thought in my mind.

"I made a difference".

* * *

Two and a half years later.

I was in a little town named Delhimnar. When all of the sudden a burning feeling started spreading towards me, i was in the middle of the street and passing out was not an option.

I tried to get into a alley to try to comprehend what was happening to me, as soon as i reached it, i almost fainted because of the pain.

My hand was glowing out of control, thousands of rukhs were getting out of me, and i felt bad, I can't describe this feeling, it's like being torn apart with your skin, that would cover some part. It was excruciating.

And beside me appeared Solomon, with a hopefull look on his face.

"It's time, he's finally here, he came to this world, It's your turn, go find him"

And simply like that he dissipated himself in thousands and thousands of little butterflies.

"Great, he forgot to tell me which way i needed to go"

My legs felt like jelly, so i rested against the wall for half an hour, when a little rukh that was dawling around me, touched my shining star.

And the voice of Solomon was now in my head.

"Go and find a place know as Balbadd, he'll be there when you reach the place"

I was shocked, first by the voice in my head and how sexy it sounded, and second because after a few years i would finally start what i was brought here to do. Save Aladdin.

And actually it was important too, the fact that a few years had passed and i hadn't come back home. Mara would be furious the moment I land a feet on the slums. A shiver runs down my back.

"Oh boy, i don't wanna go now".

And i finally started my trip back.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Yeaaaaaaaahhhh, thank guys for all the love!**

 **Please keep writing to me, you make a happy girl go insane every time i get some comments or reviews!**

 **I love you all.**


	12. I forgot to ask him how does he hold it

Some time had passed since i reached the first stop before Balbadd, when i saw a trail in the sky of rukh, twirling around a little blue haired boy. A gust of wind struck me when he looked towards me, I felt a rumble inside me.

"He's Aladdin, take care of him" Solomon voice faded away and the rukh that had entered my hand left .

Slowly Aladdin approached me and gave a big smile.

"Hi, big sis. Would you give us some directions?"

Oh man, he looked like the miniature version of his father.

"Of course sweetie, where do you want to go?"I said with a sweet smile

"You know, we are going to balbadd, could you point which way it is?"

I tried to give him a shocked face

"Oh! really? You're in luck then, i'm going there too. Want to go there together?"

He gave a big smile

"Hear that Morg? she'll bring us there"

He said speaking to a 14 year old redhead. When she came towards us i could see she was a Fanalis

"Oh, you're a Fanalis, i think it's the first time I.." she interrupted before i could finish

"The first time you see one?, a free one?"

I gave her a apologetic smile, i knew the burden that her people had suffered

"Sorry, but i was gonna say the first time i seen a Fanalis on a journey alone"

Aladdin perked up and said

"Sis, have you seen Fanalis before?"

I laughed and resumed to walk while gesturing to follow me

"Oh yes, i did, i've met a lot"

And we kept talking while walking towards Balbadd. A trip that would take probably two days.

That nigth we were preparing a place to sleep, when i finally took off my cape.

My body in the last years had gotten a more scars, and i didn't mind showing them off.

And had decided to wear a really small dress that was barely covering my buttcheeks, but i had a pair of pants that were open on the sides. I would say a pretty tipycal arabian dancer sexy kind of pants. And of course it was red, the silk was now kinda dirty. But travelling on foot would do that to your clothes.

Aladdin instantly looked at me with a mischievious look.

"Wu, what is happening?"

I looked at Morgianna for some answers, and she just shrugged.

Aladdin launched himself with the speed of a ligthning towards my boobs and started grabbing them and licking at them.

Being shocked wasn't even near what i was feeling

So i just grabbed his ear, and teared him apart of my boobs.

"What are you... even doing?"

He was looking at me like if what he was doing was perfectly normal.

" It's just that your boobs are too big and yummy sis"

I gave him my half shocked/terrified face.

"You are not allowed to touch them like that, do you understand little míster?"

I gave him a scornful look, you know the mom look. With the finger and everything.

"I'm sorry sis"

He had escaped my grip and started doing the same with my butt.

"I think you have some dirt over here, let me clean it"

And started to rub every part of my thighs too.

"whaaaat, stop it"

I was out of breath, i was blushing furiosly.

"I forbid you to touch me again!"

I grabbed my cape and used it as a sleeping bag, i said loud enough for Aladdin and Morgianna to hear.

"If you touch me or Morg in your sleep, i will punch you!"

He nodded while saying a tired "YEEES"

It was early on the morning when i started to make some breakfast, some bread, cheese and dried meat. We had a long day ahead of us, maybe we could reach Balbadd today.

The kids woke up to the smell of food, and started devouring everything. We settled everything and continued our trip.

"Ah, the sun is really strong today too, i'll put on my cape"

The kids waited a little until i put my cape on and we continued on the track.

A few moments later Aladdin started talking

"Mor, hey, you're going to Balbadd so you can get a ship to your homeland right?"

She looked at him impasive as always

"Yes... and i've wanted to see you for a long time. I've been wanting to thank you... and Alibaba"

Aladdin stopped and lokked at Morg

"Me?" he said

"I'm truly gratefull to you for giving me a future of freedom" and she gave a really big smile

Seeing them like this, made the mom inside me tear up a bit.

"Thank you Aladdin" and she started to bow.

Aladdin flinched, and i did the same, while sweatdroping a little

"Hey, please stop it Mor" said Aladdin while moving his hands frantically

They proceed to talk about someone named Alibaba when Morgianna finally said

"If we take this road, we'll surely meet him"

A few moments of shared smiles turned creepy the moment a naked grown man started to approach us

"Hey guys, great weather today, right?"

We dazed out of shock and i stood in front of the kids in a protective manner.

"Stay behind me kids"

I started searching for the knife in my thigh when Aladdin and Morgianna started to disccuss between themselves if he was a monster, and the very naked man was giving excuses to everyone.

We made a fire, Aladdin had lend him some clothes and i sat between the kid and the exhibionist

"I'm sorry Mister, crossing the dessert made me warry of danger"

And the man sounded surprised while saying

"Ohh, you've crossed the dessert?"

They started talking about a man romance, and knowledge, i didn't really care, but when he said something to Morgianna i started paying attention again

"And meeting lovely ladies like you is also part of the adventure"

She just gave him a simple, "OH"

I just glared at him, and he must have noticed because he gave me a smile

I was going to say something when Mor sniffed the air

"Once you get to the top of the hill, you should be able to see the vity of Balbadd"

The guys gave a excited smile and started running, i was putting the fire out, and grabbing our things when the man offered to take some of them.

"A woman such as yourself should never overwork her body that hard" he was exuding confidence.

"Okay, thank you" Even now that he was half dressed he looked like a playboy. Being carefull seemed like a good idea.

"We better hurry" i said with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Yaaaaaassss! I'm giving Kisses with lots of love to**

 **Loucyanna That has been reading me from the beggining! I treasure every word that you send me!**

 **And to Anonir Samle that made my heart swell with love!**

 **Thank you all for reading this!**

 **AND please! keep on writing me! Let me know what you think!**

 **I'll answer you with love!**

 **Lot's of kisses!**


	13. His name's Sinbad

"This is the nation of Balbadd" the purple haired man said.

We started to wander trough the city, so many memories were coming trough. This city had changed the years that i had been away, and so did I. I didn't trust this guy yet, so i've faked some surprise when he kept talking.

I wasn't paying attention to him, i was looking everywhere to see if i found some familiar faces.

When we were passing trough the market i realized that people were now using paper money, and the big man caught me looking

"Have you been here before, miss?" He said with a smile

Lying to him seem to be pointless,

"Yes, some time ago i've been here" And tried to distract myself with a fruit stand nearby.

He simply said "hmmm" while still looking at me, he must have lost interest because after a few seconds he continued talking to the kids.

We were headed towards the slums, i was anxious, but i was worried as well. I was fidgeting with my stuff, when someone asked me "It's something wrong?, Don't worry they won't do anything to you, i won't let them"

I searched for the source of the voice, and to my surprise it was from the semi-naked man. Why didn't i ask for his name yet?. I guess i'll first answer

"yeah, i'm not worried about that." I gave him half of a worried smile.

"Sis, is your friend nearby? Do you remember where she lives?" Aladdin said with a inquisitive look

I had forgotten that yesterday i told them about looking for Mara.

"This place had changed a lot, but it should be nearby"

We started getting into the poor district, and to my surprise, the people that were roaming the streets didn't seem that bad. At least not like the last tiem i was here. The kids still were badly dressed and dirt, but looked pretty healthy and happy.

We were on a road next to the river. When we noticed a big graffiti. I still hadn't learned to read this language, but to my surprise i could actually read and talk Torran.

Aladdin took me out of my train of thoughts when he read out loud

"Down with the monarchy".

"yeah, the country fell into disorder with the death of the previous king"

I just sighed, so things did got worse after i left.

"But this place here is safe!" Said the purplette, making a grand gesture with his hands

"it's the best hotel in the country and the one I always stay at!" And gave us all a big smile

"I'll pay for your room's, stay as long as you like" he put his hand in his chest and looked at the three of us.

Morgianna an Aladdin were excited

"woooaaah Mister, thanks! You're so rich!" morg gave a few short bows, and Aladdin was doing big gestures with his arms.

The Big man started going trough the stairs when the guards at the door stopped him

"WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF HERE YOU WEIRDO!" they said to him

I tried to cover my laugh with my hand

"What? What's weird about me?"

I actually couldn't contain my laugh and just gave up, and let it out. Until a whit haired boy, with a big creamy robe, and a green hat came forward and fixed the problem.

Then came a big Fanalis, and the thre man stood next to each other, while i stayed next to the kids

I couldn't stop looking at the redhead, there goes my weakness for Fanalis, They are everywhere, he seemed young. But h was big, and ready well defined, i was looking at his hard…. Arms. At his arms when i heard the white guy say

"It seems as if our master had inconvenienced you"

I gave a disgusted look at the word Master, he didn't look like a man that could have slaves, but if he was rich, it could be a posibility.

"As he said, please let us cover your room fee's"

Aladdin and Morgianna were excited again

"Thanks! Friends of the weird man"

"and you!, Do something about your innapropiate attire" Said the whit haired boy, to the skympy clothed man, and dragged him away.

"See you later, Aladdin and Morgianna, and to you too lovely Woman" he said with a playboy smile

"Let's eat together"

The big fanalis, looked at me first, and then stopped at Morgianna, gave her a impassive look, and went with the other two men.

Morgianna got a little surprised while looking at him, and a "OH" escaped her mouth.

A maid brought us to a room, that had three beds. Two beds were in a room, while another one a little bigger was separated with walls of silky curtains.

The first thing that i did was taking my bag off, taking my cape off, and ask for the bathroom

"I Take the first bath time"

Even though the bathroom was a little away from the rooms, they were all connected, and the door was pretty flimsy.

When i maid ented the room and started talking with the kids, i couldn't hear everything they said, just a few muffled words like

"alibaba, leader, Wonder man"

What are they talking about it?

I cleaned myself really toroughly, got out of the water, put on some oil in my body, and put on a clean wite dress, it was pretty simple, but it made my body look good.

The tricky part about getting ready was my hair, it had grown out of control, it was down below my buttcheeks, and trying to make it like it was before, it was a big braid composed of little ones. It seemed like a waste of time. So i just let it hang there, with the end of my hair curling itself already.

When i got out the bathroom, i said

"Im done, turn for the next one"

But the guys were pretty down, Aladdin seemed to be pretty gloomy, he got out and went to open the window

"I wish to see Alibaba really soon" i got near him, and gave him a playfull hug.

"I'm sure you will Aladdin".

I was getting ready to leave when a Maid said that they were expecting us to eat.

There was a table prepared near the river. With a few plates on it. The three man were there too, but only the purple haired one was sitting at the table, and three chairs were available.

I actually didn't like fish, i wasn't picky, travelling alone would make you eat anything. But fish was always my last resort.

"I'm good, thank you" I bowed and said with a big smile, and stood behind the kids.

The mand that had brought us, looked at me like it was the first time he saw me. He was looking at my face, my body, everything. I must say that it was pretty awkward, but i remembered that i had my cape on the whole time, and the only thing that he saw was my face.

"-Now that i remember i didn't introduce you my subordinates the right?" Said with a weird smile, it didn't look weird, but it seemed like it was practiced in front of a mirror almost to perfection.

"This is Ja´far" and pointed to the white haired guy

"And this is Masrur" which he obviously pointed to the bigh redhead

"Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis, So are you, right?"

She gave a silent "huh?" while looking at Masrur

The three of us looked at the Fanalis, and he simply said

"Hello" with a deep voice, that inmediately made me hold the chair. Ohh that deep voice, and those eyes. Shit, they will be my downfall.

Whe i stopped paying attention all of sudden Aladdin had grabbed his fluted, blowed a little and the body of a Djinn appeared.

I WAS SHOCKED I didn't pay attetion to anything else

Except when the purplette said

"I'm Sinbad" he said

"Oh fuck" This was my luck, like protecting a magi wasn't enough.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This will be a little more easy to write.**

 **I'm going along with the timeline in the anime for this chapters**

 **But let me tell you! We are getting to places people!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Write to me!**


	14. I'm here

I stopped listening and told them

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but i need to get going, i need to find my friend, and i bet she's got a lot of work for me "I said trying to leave as soon as possible. There were many things to be wary of right now, but Mara's anger was the one that had me scared.

I tripped with a stone, when a big arm grabbed me by the waist effortlessly.

I blushed a little while looking at his eyes

"Thank you, Masrur"

He simply nodded but his gaze made my knees buckle.

So i just turn around and left towards the slums.

Great Mika, really smooth, you need to get laid, but let's not choose the general of the King of Sindria, okay? Let's go local!, let's be a little more humble, or realistic.

While speaking to myself i found that i was nearing the location of the clinic. And a lot of children were coming from there. I must say that looking at the place made me tear up a bit; kids saw me crying and approached me.

"Are you okay lady? Are you in pain? Let me help you "The child grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the entrance.

"Ah, no, I'm okay, thank you" I wiped my eyes with my forearm, trying to hide my embarrassment. But the kids that must be about four didn't stop at my words, until we were inside.

I looked around and saw that even though some beds were occupied, there were a lot of them empty, that was a good sign, people weren't as bad as before, and some even had to sleep on the floor of the clinic in improved beds.

The reception desk had a bored looking teenager; he was reading some book without paying attention

"Maaa, Maaaaa, she's CRYIIINGGGGG" the kid yelled at the room.

The annoyed teenager looked at me and said

"What can I do to help you ma'am?"

He shouldn't treat a sick person that way, i gave him a scornful look, even though I wasn't sick, I could be someone in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sick, I'm looking for someone"

The boy nodded and went to grab a big book

"Do you have the name of the patient?" he said while opening the book.

"Oh no, she's not a patient, she's an old friend of mine" I said while giving him a big smile.

He didn't seem to care and asked again

"Name?"

Oh god, this boy needs a good smacking to bring him back to his senses.

"Mara, is she here?" I answered him a bit annoyed, while crossing my arms below my chest.

The teenager opened up his eyes really big and the little kids said

"You're looking for Mam? I'll bring her!" And he left running through some doors of the clinic.

"Ah yes, sorry, Mistress Mara is resting right now, she only attends in the morning or in emergency"

He was trying to clean some dust from his clothes, and fixed his hair.

"May I ask who's looking for her?" He gave me a nervous smile.

I was still looking at him with reproachful look

"I'm Mika, tell her I'll come back tomorrow" I said while turning around, but before passing through the door I looked back and said to the boy

"You know, you should pay attention, people here need to be tended and helped, Pay attention"

And I continued to walk slowly, a little defeated because I couldn't see Mara, but happy, because our services weren't as needed as before. I had given five steps when behind me I started to hearing a lot of ruckus, and then steps coming at full speed towards me. I got to turn around in the exact moment that someone tackled me with a hug so strong that had thrown us to the floor. When we fell a dust cloud had covered us. The person that was hugging me was crying, and her hands were hugging me tighter with every sob, I knew this person even with my eyes closed. I grabbed her, and gently brushed her hair, not giving importance to the fact that we were on the floor, or the fact that I was crying with her.

"I'm home Mara" and it actually felt real, my heart felt at easy with her, in here, with this people.

"Welcome home, Sister" She said while we shared tearfull laughter

She had brought me to her home, a modest one, but it was beautiful. I was sitting at the table, when she brought us tea.

"Do you still like it lukewarm?" She asked while leaving in it in front of me. I nodded and grabbed the cup with my hands. She took a sip of her own. And I began to look at her, she had her hair to her shoulders, her green eyes didn't look scared anymore, she looked strong, and her skin was tanned.

Al though I was only away a two years and a half, she had grown really fast. And I saw her moving her lips, and she waved a hand in front of me.

"It seems some things don't change" she said while giving a short laugh and grabbing her cup again

"Yeah, sorry, if anything it has gotten worse" I buffed under my breath.

"So where are you guys staying?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Guys? Who?" I didn't tell her about Aladdin, maybe someone else saw me?, or maybe…

"Yes, how's your daughter?, I've been dying to meet her" She didn't notice my face, because if she had seen it she would had stopped talking "I've been talking with my husband, about how big she must be now! We were thinking that you got a nice place somewhere and…" I grabbed her hand to stop her from going on and shook my head "I'm here, she's out of this world and... ** _I'm here_** " After all this time travelling I had come to at least accept this fact, didn't make it less painful, but I had to.

"I… I was afraid of that" she grabbed both of my hands, and caressed me with her thumbs "Remember what you said when you left?"

* * *

 _"_ ** _Mara, if I don't find her, I'll stop living and I won't come back" I said with resolve_** **_"If I find her I might stay there with her and don't return either" and Mara nodded_** **_"Or maybe if I find her I'll come back here, I don't know, just be prepared for anything"_** **_I said while rubbing her arm and giving her a kiss in her head._**

* * *

"I was hoping for the best, have you…?" She said while looking me "Have you tried to kill yourself?" she said with caution

"Yeah, twice. Obviously didn't make it" I said with a dry laugh

"Well yeah, thanks for the obvious" she responded with a few tears on her eyes

"I don't want to talk about it right now, how about you?"

"How smooth, I didn't even notice the change of the subject" she said sarcastically

"Yeah, that's me, your everyday sweet talker" we both laughed, an she squeezed my hand softly.

"Thanks for coming back sis" I gave her a squeeze back

"You know, when you left I had to work, really hard, you left a big hole in here. And i used to think that you were always lying about being tired" she mocked me

"Such a wonderful friend I have" and she laughed at that

"Let me finish first! I got married and I've got a baby" I choked on the tea, and spat out all of it.

"Couldn't you start there?" I got up and hugged her "Congratulations" We spent the rest of the evening catching up. It was almost midnight when I decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Near the entrance I found a Ja'far resting in a sofa.

When he saw me he got up and said "Ah good evening Mistress…."

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier, I'm Mika, it's a pleasure to meet you" I stretch out my hand, and he was fidgeting around some red tinted on his cheeks. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I blushed at the action too.

"Oh, no I actually… mmmhh." I don't know if it will make it more embarrassing

"I hope I have not offended you" he said looking nervous and blushing a shade deeper than before.

"I was just hoping to shake your hand, hahaha" It had gotten awkward

He cleared his throat and asked me "Are you perhaps going to your room?, I'll accompany you in that case"

"Ah please do, I actually was pretty confused and got lost" I said while scratching my cheek

"Yes I know that feeling, this place is big" he said while walking

"Indeed it is" I answered with a smile

"We are here Mistress Mika" he said with a slight bow

"Thank you Ja´far, and it's just Mika, Good night" I went inside.

Looked at the kids sleeping soundly and got into bed myself (Oh god, if I ever die let it be on these sheets. This felt like velvet, and silk and all the things soft in the world).

No sooner than a few minutes and you had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note  
Woooooooooooo guyssss i'm on a inspirational streak!**  
 **Go ahead and tell me about it!**  
 **How's the flirtation going?**  
 **Is it fun to read? I've been trying to add some humour, hope i'm not failing hard at it**  
 **Write to me, and review me**  
 **Remember to stay awesome!**  
 **I love you all!**


	15. Is he flirting with me?

A few minutes had passed since you had been asleep when you heard a soft knock on the door.

You were way too tired to even care for it, but in the other beds, you could hear tossing around. The sound of light steps and Aladdin saying

"We'll be right there"

I groaned while sitting in the bed

"it's something wrong?" I immediately got up and dressed myself, being in this city made the old habits I had in the clinic come back.

"No sis, it's okay, you can go to sleep" he said sweetly while holding my hand

And I saw Morgianna heading to the door, Ja´far, Sinbad and a impassive Masrur were waiting there

"What are you guys doing?" I said while heading to the door

"we are going to vanquish the thieves" Said Aladdin with some determination

"You are taking kids to fight?" I asked Sinbad with some anger

"Wait wait, they offered themselves" he answered while moving his hands in front of him.

"I'm going" I said while getting in my room and grabbing a small bag

"But it's going to be dangerous" Said Sinbad looking at me

"Shut up, I'm going" and I left trough the door

"Why are we even here?" I asked at the air, We separated in two groups, Jafar-Morgianna and Aldaddin. And Sinbad-Masrur and Ion the other side

Sinbad was rubbing his arms

"It gets so chilly at night" And a sneeze came trough

And Masrur said "Yes it does"

Sinbad tiptoed his way to stand behind Masrur

"Idiot! Stand still" said while taking shelter in the Fanalis back

"Please, don't use me as a windshield" the big guy said, while trying to take his arm back from Sinbad clutches.

I laughed quietly, when all of the sudden a fat nobleman appeared almost naked through the window, he had two naked women behind him, caressing his body

"Hey, you two!, Quit your foolishness and guar this place properly"

He held a a meat leg while spitting every time he opened his mouth.

"Disgusting" I whispered, low enough for the three of us to hear it

"Having only two bodyguards when the military is so shorthanded, has me so preoccupied that I can't even eat"

I snorted at that

"Such a privileged man" said Sinbad while holding Masrur arm close

In the distance a women that looked really sick came through the mist

The three of us rushed towards her

Sinbad grabbed her and asked "Hey! Are you okay?" Worry was evident in his face

I was reaching through my bag for some water when all of the sudden I heard a sudden movement and the sound a weapon being unsheathed. Sinbad escaped the blow by seconds, but I didn't react fast enough, and the lady fell on top of me.

"What the hell?¡?¡" Asked the purplette.

The woman was crying and her knife was shaking, I held her hand and took the knife away.

In the corner of my eyes I could see we were surrounded

The lady got up and joined the people around us. I got up and went near the two men

"I need food she said, I'll do anything for it. I'll kill you"

I knew this people, and I knew what they passed through, but Sinbad was shocked at her words.

I started to lift my dress up, to grab my knife when the nobleman said

"Ah, mongrels from the slums, here take this!" And he threw the meat he was eating.

The lady went to the meat as if her life depended on it.

Sinbad kneeled near her, and stopped from taking it

"There's no need for that, the wealth form the nobleman, comes from your taxes. If you don't find it worth paying, then take backs as much as you need"

I grabbed the knife, and gave it to her, fully knowing what she was determined to do.

"Just promise that you'll forgive those people lives" he said with a serious face.

The rich guy was screaming stuff to us

"Are you sure that's okay?" said Masrur

"We just promised to capture the mist troop"

And with a distant look he said "Maybe this country it's beyond any hope"

"mmmh, it's gotten worse"

And suddenly he turned around

"Oh sorry, I had forgotten you were here Mika"

I gave him an annoyed look

"Thanks"

Masrur kept looking at me, and I was a little grumpy, because I was tired and because things had gotten this bad in my hometown.

"What is it?" I said a little annoyed

He just looked at me

"Your hair…" he said as impassive as he always was

I reached to touch my bangs, and a gust of wind came through with great force, I saw all of my hair go in front of me. I had forgotten to tie it up.

"It's a mess right?" I sighed and tried to grab it into a high ponytail

"Have someone told you how beautiful you are?" Said Sinbad approaching me

"Yep" I said struggling to fit all of my hair through some fabric

Masrur was still looking at my hair

"What now?" I said

He came near me, and grabbed a lock of hair that I failed to tie. While letting his hand slide through my hair he caressed my collarbone and slightly the top of my chest.

I was bewitched by his gaze, and the way he looked at me made my head feel lightheaded.

We started the walk to the other location in silence.

It was dawning when we reached the other place, Aladdin had a distant look, and in his eyes there was sadness and confusion.

I didn't kept going with the rest, I just went near my little magi and kneeled beside him.

"Can I hug you?" I said with my maternal instinct pulsating through my body.

He didn't answer me, just gave me a sad smile and I just hugged him for a few minutes.

We reached to the hotel and went to bed, Aladdin was in shock, and I couldn´t get him to talk to me. So I just brought him to bed with me, and hugged him as we slept. He was so sad that he didn't even try to grab my boobs. It was serious then.

At night I woke up and Aladdin was looking through the window with a sad look.

"Sweetie, I'll go grab something to eat, do you want something?" Food should get him going at least

He said no with his head, and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Yeah! Writing spree is still on!**

 **Don't know for how long though!**

 **So we are opening paths of romance everywhere and with everyone.**

 **It's there someone we should get it ON with first?**

 **Tell me everything about it!**

 **I want to keep thanking Loucyanna for the reviews! You are amazing!**

 **Stay awesome.**

 **I love you guys**


	16. Oh no

**Caution! Adult scenes ahead!**

I grabbed some fruits and bead from the kitchen, taking some extra for Aladdin, but before I opened the door I heard voices and decided to eavesdrop.

Morgianna, Aladdin and another masculine voice were talking to each other.

Maybe he was that Alibaba they were talking about. Morgianna had told me about the incident with the Mist troop. My first thought was break in and subdue the one that had made my little guy sad but maybe the fact that they were talking was a good sign.

So I just sat outside listening while eating on the floor.

I began to really pay attention when they mentioned Kassim, that got me hooked. I never really heard anything from his past, Alibaba told them everything that had happened with the deceased king, with him and when I was starting to tear up I decided that this was the right moment to pay a debt to someone.

I got up, and stormed in the room

Aladdin and Alibaba were shocked, Morgianna was impassive, she surely heard that I was outside the whole time

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing through!" I said while grabbing my smallest bag

"Are you leaving Sis?" Said Aladdin with a look that I couldn't describe

"Yes, I've been requested some time ago, I've got a date" I gave them my must bewitching smile

"Just don't wait for me, okay?" I didn't want anyone to know that I was going to see that man. So I just used the excuse that I was a prostitute. Only the three of them would know.

Little did I know that on the other side of the room three grown men were eavesdropping too.

When I was about to leave, I looked back and all the room was tense so I thought something

I got near Morgianna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She got surprised and changed her guarding stance. Aladdin caught on what I was doing and had his lips puckered, so I just kneeled down and gave him a swift peck.

Alibaba was stunned and blushing seriously. So I just went to him and gave him a peck too. He was blushing mad at that, and I laughed a little at him.

"That's enough excitement for now guys" Said resuming my walk to the door

"Have fun" I said while blowing kisses

* * *

I was reaching Kassim hideout, when a few thugs stopped me

"Hey there sweetie, are you looking for some fun?" One said while licking his lips

"Nope, don't need anything from you" I said as I tried to pass through them

The smaller one, grabbed my hand and the other grabbed my elbow

"You don't really have a choice sweetheart "said the taller guy while groping my boob.

"Let go of me you filthy beast" i said using force to throw them out of balance but failed miserably

The tiny thug glided his hand towards my thighs

"Fuck off freak" It wasn't often that i cursed, this seemed like the time to do so

"You know, you should know better than to touch my woman" Said a dark and low husky voice from the shadows. The smoke from a cigar was seen from my point of view

"I'm sorry Chief we didn't knew" The both of them let go of me and were retreating when all of sudden two hidden guys killed them with a sword.

I wasn't surprised, i knew Kassim and i wasn't afraid of blood or death.

He walked slowly towards me, and grabbed me by the waist and said loudly

"Welcome home, love" and gave me a heated Kiss.

The two men that were cleaning their swords were whistling at the show.

I didn't kissed him back, so he went to gave me a hug

"You should do a better job LOVE" while his hands were roaming my waist I locked my arms at his neck.

"Thanks for coming to get me, sweetie" I answered while giving him a Kiss

He grabbed me and was guiding me towards a door

"You took your time to come back" he said while caressing my back

"You know me, i was too busy saving people" i said with a fake smile while fondling his cheeks

A lot of people were in the hideout, at least 30 people. He was bringing me to his room.

It was big room, with a gigantic bed with silks and furs. Jewels were in a dresser near the bed.

He closed the door but went to turn me around and grabbed my waist again.

"Are you ready to pay the full price of our deal? Healer" he said with a sly grin

I've come here fully knowing what it entailed. This was his currency. This was the way that i had to pay him.

I grabbed the knife on my leg and gave it to him.

"Make it quick, and make it even" i said while closing my eyes, the only thing that i Heard was the sound of my hair being sliced. When he stopped i opened one eye and he was swaying my hair from right to left.

"This would have been easier if you had only sleeped with me" He said with a annoyed look

"You are a child Kassim, i'm too old" I said while grooming my hair, that was now beneath my collarbone, i felt so light that it made me happy until i felt a hand in my arm.

"I'm not a child, and you are still beatifull, you old hag" he said with passion.

His free hand was gliding on my thigh, until i felt something cold passing trough my core

It was a freaky turn on i must admit. And after so much time without a man it was easy to get horny.

He draw his face near until we were only a inch away from each other, he was looking from my eyes to my lips, while still sliding the blut part of the knife trough my leg. He gave me goosebumps. And all of the sudden he puts the weapon on the holster.

And left me there standing, the sudden col don my body was unwanted. But choosing to stay and satisfy this urge could bring more trouble on the long run.

Maybe it was the way he held himself or the obvious arousal on his pants. But on a second i dropped my dress to the floor.

He raised a eyebrow, lust apparent on his posture. I untied the knife sheath and it felt with a cling on the floor.

"You said something about me being a child?" He said crossing his arm in front of him

"Show me how big have you become, Kassim" the mention of his name must have triggered something because he stomped the few steps that we were separating us. He hungrily went for my mouth. And we were having a dominance competition with our tongues, my hands were too busy stripping the man down when it bumped with his length and he hissed in my lips.

He lifted me up and put my legs on his waist walked to the bed and dropped me in it, the silk was making me more anxious, and the pants were taking forever.

I huffed at anticipation and he said "Shut up, you are making it harder"

When he finally freed his length he lunged on top of me and he started to lick my neck, he started to suck on my neck and with a loud "tut" he stopped.

He was kissing me all over until he reached to my breasts that were VERY aroused and swelled, my breast were big enough fro them to spill out of his hands.

He was anxiously massaging one and Licking the other , he was strongly sucking my nipple, and a loud moan escaped my mouth.

He came back up and kissed my mouth softly.

And his shaft was rocking against my womanhood

"I can't hold it much longer" He said with strain on his face

"Come on boy, don't keep me waiting" And that was all he needed

He thrusted me all in one go, and i yelled . My tight pussy was squeezing his plump cock, and he started to beastly pump inside. His eyes were closed and we were sweating.

He was quickening his pace really fast and i knew he couldn't keep going much longer. I slipped my hand towards my clit and began to rub i ton the same rythm. We were both getting fast

"Stop gripping me so hard" he said while closing his eyes even stronger that before

And with a hard thrust his cock was pulsing inside me.

He crumbled on top of me for a second before Rolling over

I immediately got up, put on my knife holster, put my dress on, combed my hair.

"Are you leaving?" He said sprawled naked on the bed, the moonlight shining on his body.

"Are you for real? It was just sex" I looked at him from the corner of my eye

"And you know what, stop telling people that we are together, the debt has been paid"

I grabbed the bag that had somehow flew to a corner and left.

The clinic was once and for all free of ties with everyone.

I was heading back to the hotel, with the sun shining on the horizon.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I couldn't help myself, he has that dark hot vibe around him**

 **Tell me if you liked it!**

 **I love how awesome you are!**

 **Kisses for all of you!**


	17. Really Again?

You know when I said that it was going to bring consequences I was hoping that it meant months, not days

I reached the hotel and didn't feel like going in the room, so I just stayed on the lobby. A maid approached me and asked if a needed something. And I felt daring so I asked for some cereal, grapes and some dark beer.

"I'll be right back" she said and for a second she looked towards my neck and she giggled to herself

I raised an eyebrow and tried to relax in a nearby sofa, I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation of the fabric on my hands, the sound of the wind crashing slowly against the curtains on the Windows, the smell of bread just baked, until all of sudden someone cleared his throat.

And two red eyes were looking at me

"This doesn't seem like a good place to sleep" I was blinking for the sudden light and because I never heard that many words coming out of him, and we didn't even talk that much. A very VERY good change.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was…meditating?" I answered with a tiny smile

He looked at me a little more and then proceeds to look elsewhere, while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why don't you seat with me?" I said while tapping the seat next to me

He didn't seem to hear me, so I just closed my eyes and began to relax again when I felt a loud thud on my right side. I opened one eye slightly and saw that he was sitting near me.

I felt he was tense beside me so I thought that talking could help him relax.

"Tell me about you Masrur" I said opening my eyes and looking at the way the curtain moved

A few minutes passed and no Word was uttered.

The maid came back and left the food on a small table in front of us. She looked at him; she blushed a little and looked at my neck again. She left giggling, again.

I gave her an odd smile

"It seems you have an admirer" I said while grabbing some grapes

Finally he looked at me

"I bet you met yours in the night" he had said rather brusque

"What makes you think that?" I said while offering some grapes

He grabbed the hand that held the fruit, and with a finger he brushed it against my neck

"Someone marked you" he said and in a Swift moment he reach towards my hand and ate the grape

"What's this?" I said laughing nervously; I could feel my face heat up by the second

"You smell like him" he said getting near my neck

"What- what are you doing? Masrur..?" I said trying to break free, should have known better

And in a moment I had Masrur Licking my neck

I will admit that Masrur had been a turn on since the moment I lay eyes on him. And all of sudden he was giving me hickey out of dominance.

"Stop it! People are looking", I said in embarrassment.

"I can smell you, even when you are far away" His eyes seemed hungry, but he knew better, he freed my hand, and grabbed some cereal.

I started rubbing my wrist; he realized what I was doing and said

"I'm sorry" while looking guilty

"I know you didn't make it on purpose" you started to reminisce when you were with Muu

* * *

 _ **"Muu, can i ask you something?" i said to a sleepy fanalis**_

 _ **"Mmmh, yes" he said while caressing my arm, he was spooning me.**_

 _ **"What do I smell like? Because a few of your men were telling me about smelling "Yummy"" I said while lacing my fingers with his**_

 _ **"What? Who told you that?" He said now getting on top of me, having his hair fall all around us.**_

 _ **"People, your people" I said while pecking him**_

 _ **"You smell like a house, I don't know, it's like babies and fire, and food" He said trying to express himself. I laughed at him**_

 _ **"Not on that order!" he said while laughing too**_

 _ **"I don't know it's hard to explain, it's not bad, and it's like everything I yearn for" he said with a tender look, and a hand started to stroke my cheek, I tilted my head towards it.**_

 _ **"We shall do something about the way you smell, let them smell me on you" He said while lounging at my breasts**_

 _ **"What -hahahaha Muu"**_

 _ **And that was another evening of lustful sex**_

* * *

When I came back to the present Masrur was looking at me

"I know a lot of your kind" I said while grabbing some bread

"You do?" he said astonished

"Yeah, want some bread?" I said while offering

"No thanks, I've got things to do" and got up again.

"Bye bye sweetie" I said feeling bold

Was that some blush on the big redhead cheeks?

I squealed a little on my seat

I decided that I needed some rest that day

In the night all of us got out together and after some talking we found a Magi named Judar

If I thought that Kassim had that sexy dark aura, this man was doing wonderfully.

I thought that maybe this was the moment to show to the world my Djinn

All of sudden while talking to myself I had lost track of the time and a Psycho Magi was throwing ice lances towards the people. I've decided to call for backup.

I've had done some djinn equip before, but sadly deactivating her was not so easy

I went near the wounded Alibaba and started chanting

"Mistress of love and Madness come dwell on my body, I summon you Zaphiro!" I said while grabbing my ring.

A red dark mist started coming out of my hand and enveloped all of my body, in a few second my body had changed I had tassels on my nipples and from them a dozens of chains connected to every part of my body, my hands, feet and to my neck. My hair had a black hue to it, and on almost every end it had a heart gem. Over all of that I had some kind of silky fabric that was completely transparent. And if you thought that was weird, yeah my djinn equip didn't have panties.

Want to know something even weirder? While equipping my Djinn an ethereal copy of me flew next to me, One was to protect and the other one to heal. Sometime it was hard to know which I was doing.

Judar got distracted while seeing my transformation

"I like it boobies, pretty kinky" he said while winking at us

"See? He like's us!" said madness while floating in circles around me

"I bet it's not love what he wants" I said while reaching towards a shocked Alibaba

A transparent chain of light hooked Alibaba in the center of his chest and started the recovery, my eyes twitched for a moment and my body shook for a moment.

Aladdin was fighting against the other Magi, when he called for Ugo, it was the first time I actually saw him

On the second Aladdin got hit a loud shriek started sounding on my head, both me and madness grabbed our heads.

"Save the magi" A voice that seemed like Solomon's started sounding

Every hit Aladdin or Judar got, I was getting too

"DO SOMETHING MADNESS!" I yelled at her

"IT'S COMING FROM THE INSIDE, I CAN'T DEFEND YOU FROM YOURSELF" she said while grabbing my shoulders

Sinbad saw me suffering and came next to me

"Unequip your djinn" he said holding my hand and giving me magoi

"Stop it's not that" I said pushing him

He looked hurt

And from a second Ugo started pounding at Judar and at every hit my body slumped, when he crushed him I got knocked out of air and my vision grow black all of sudden

When I opened my eyes the pain was unbearing and I saw a blurry face coming next to me, I couldn't make out what it was saying. I tried to tell them to

"Bring me to Aladdin"

And I completely passed out, I could feel the pain in every part of my body, and I think I felt my heart stop.

Did I die again?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **yeaaaaaaaaaah getting some girl power on!**

 **This weekend i'll be updating a lot.**

 **Pleaseee let me know what you think**

 **Stay awesome! I love you guys.**


	18. She's safe

You know when you have a dream in which you are flying, completely aware of your surroundings?

Dying is nothing like that, it's like when you stare too entranced to notice anything, and you don't realize that you are frozen.

It feels exactly like that, you look straight into a black void. You feel devoid of any kind of feeling, you simply don't have resolve to even care.

You are in a single train of thought and it's to keep watching.

You can't argue or don't want to. It feels like fading away, but a sudden yank in your right arm is making you feel curious and then makes you annoyed.

Another pull and suddenly you are rushing at the speed of light trough thousand of stars, planets, rocks.

Your skin feels like rubber and it's getting stretched, it feels like someone it's playing with your body, and it doesn't even surprise you. It happened before.

You try to grab your legs and fail miserably, you don't even move an inch, and the force is stronger than you.

In a second you are crushed against a cold floor.

"I'm so sorry Miss Mika" said a masculine and friendly voice

I didn't find the strength to stand up yet so I just lifted my head to look towards the sound. A giant blue head was talking to me and thousand of white creatures were around him

"whajskdjkrk" Yep that was exactly what came out of my mouth, maybe the fall had relaxed my jaw or I had forgotten how to talk.

"Sorry again, give it some, your body needs to adjust" he said while giving me a genuine sweet smile

"dho ade diu?" I said trying to position my arm and incorporate myself

"Ah sorry again, could you repeat it?" He said sweat dropping; I think I caught some mirth on his eyes

"You don't have to apologize that much, and I said who are you?" I asked while sitting with my legs crossed

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry, I'm Ugo" he said giving the warmest smile I had ever seen, his face contained childish features and it made him quite the handsome man… I mean head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ugo, I bet you know who I am" I said looking around us, noticing that we were in a giant library filled with thousand of books, more than I could count.

"Of course, you were chosen by our king, we all knew about you from the moment that we decided to come here" he said looking at me

"Mmmh" I said while gliding my finger towards a book that was filled with dust, I cough a little at that and take the book out of the shelf

"How strange…" I said flipping to the first pages

"What is, Miss?" said the djinn with a inquisitive look

"Being able to read again after so much time, feels weird, I used to love reading" I said closing the book an caressing it slowly

"They are many things that we weren't able to prepare" he said with a guilty tone

"Why am I here?" I said putting the book back in his place and lacing my hands behind my back.

"I wanted to meet you, I've seen what Aladdin showed me and what he said but…" he said trying to lock our gazes "Our king talked about you a lot, sometimes he would use magic to see your life" he says with melancholy "He wanted to be with his kid, but he knew you were the only one that would be able to take care of him" so much hope came from his voice, it was warm and truthful and it made me feel weird

"I… can I see my daughter?"I asked expectantly and anxiously

For a moment he got shocked and his factions softened into a tiny smile "If that's what you wish I can show you, but only for a moment"

"I appreciate it "I said gripping my hands, so hard that my nails were digging into my palm

"Come closer" He said while some of the creatures brought a big bowl with water

"I don't have any magoi left, but I'll teach you how to do it" he said with a warm smile

"Position one hand in your heart and the other above the water" I did as he told me and trough my heart I could feel it beating fast, my eyes were watering already.

"Repeat after me please, **_Alhabu Alabdi_** " He said with confidence and the words rolled out of his tongue so easy

"ALHABU ALABDI!" It wasn't so smooth when I said it, and I might have shouted of out nervousness.

A few seconds passed and nothing came on the surface of the water or anywhere

"Give it time" Said Ugo

Easy for him to say, if I was able to move my hands I would be gnawing at my nails. And suddenly a little wave started to crush the tranquility of the stagnant water.

And like some mist that was dispersing a silhouette started to come on the surface, at first it was some shapeless blob and slowly it became a child face. It seemed to be at least 5 years old, her blonde hair was braided and it almost reached her waist, the end of the hair was curling up, like I remembered, she having a big and all of the sudden the surface started to shift again, making waves as water drops kept on falling, slowly realizing that they were my tears

"Can… Can she hear me?" I said with a choking voice

"I don't think she can hear you, but you can speak to her nonetheless" He said mimicking my anguished look, he must be sympathetic for my situation

"Hi baby girl" I said breaking while a sobbed escaped my mouth "You know…" going on was getting harder "I love you, and I'll always do"

I don't know if she had heard me, but she looked towards me and smiled, like if she knew I was there and talking to her. The image turned into a big blob and disappear leaving me alone with my tears, I embraced myself and cried a little thinking that after all this –She's alive and she's happy-

I had mixed feeling about it, but I won't reflect on them now, there were things to do.

"What do you need me to do Ugo?" I asked wiping my eyes

"Right now Aladdin will come here too, and he will be given a gift" He said looking towards the ceiling "He'll understand everything about you too" and once again he smiled "Please keep taking care of him, something really bad it's going on, and you need to stand beside him"

You nodded, and started to walk towards the big head

He started to get anxious while blushing a little

"Thank you Ugo, I… needed this" You said while pecking him on the cheek

He went full crimson

I reached to caress his cheek with one hand, and I leaned my forehead against the same place I kissed him before.

"Would I see you again?" I asked without lifting my head

"No, will never see each other again" he said with some regret

"In that case, please take care, my friend" I said finally separating our bodies

He looked shocked, and gave me a big toothy smile

"Please stay safe, friend" He said and his voice started to fade suddenly

All around us seemed like vanishing sand, carried on with the wind

I was looking at his face even to the last second, and yes I was still crying.

* * *

I was jolted awake with an Aladdin gripping my hand, he was barely breathing. Masrur, Ja'far and Mara were all around us looking with concern.

"What?" you asked with curiosity

"You were gone for a few minutes" Said Ja'far looking pretty relieved "Aladdin looks like it's in good shape now, we need to go to the castle to help" He got up from beside us and started to leave, when he was reaching the door he looked back at me with a weird look.

I raised my eyebrow and maintained his gaze, when he realized he blushed a little. Masrur seemed to be nervous and expectant of something but as he always was he was silent.

"They need you right? Then GO!" I said while laughing and choking on a sore throat

They resumed the walk

When they left I was left with a ominous dark aura surrounding me, and realized that Mara was still there

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THIS!" she said hitting me softly on my side "YOU BAD SISTER" she said while continuing to hit me

"You know talking about a bad sibling, you might have to help my by the end of the day too" You said trying to look away

"What are you going to do?" She said with some hiss on her voice

"I need to go help the people at the palace" I said while trying to get off the bed, finally letting Aladdin hand go

"You are not going anywhere!" She said grabbing my shoulder tightly

"It's not up for discussion Mara, people are dying there" I said finally getting to my feet

"Just came back alive" she said hugging me.

"Please take care of Aladdin for now, he'll wake up soon" I told her passing through the door and going to the castle.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I actually rewrited everything,** **Didn't like it at all.**

 **Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Stay awesome, Love you!**

 **Pd:** ** _Alhabu Alabdi= Eternal Love_**


	19. You are a kid

I was trying to sort people on the Street everyone was screaming and running, there was fire everywhere

I tried to tend to people that were on the Street, most of them were dead. A man came next to me and put the sword on my throat

"Give me your necklace and rings" Said while spitting, he had blood all over him and his eyes were unfocused "Hurry UP!" he shouted his breaths were ragged and he swiftly and put a sword on my throat, he seemed thirsty of something,

"What are you waiting for WENCH!" he was spitting all over. I grabbed his hand and looked at him furiously

"What are you doing?" I hissed while holding his gaze

"Yoo.. You, ARE YOU DEAF?" He said retreating his hand, and gave me a hard fist to my nose

I fell backwards while gripping my hand, it wasn't broken but it was bleeding. HARD. Slightly I went for the knife in my thigh, he rushed with the sword on the air, he lunged on top of me and in the wrestle of the bodies I pushed the knife on his stomach.

I rolled him to my side and tried to get up; the sudden rush of adrenaline had me wanting for more, probably for blood.

Looking at the distance the castle was suddenly engulfed on a big cloud of dark rukh and wasn't letting the rukh made of light pass through.

I started running, trying not to pay attention to anyone or anything that was happening beside me. Even at some point I thought that I had heard someone calling my name.

I didn't want to stop, I don't want to stop. I keep on running.

The scenery I found left me speechless, and I didn't know how to react. There were bodies all over, some were moaning in pain and were far beyond any help.

I tried to locate someone I knew nearby and spotted a beaten up Alibaba and giant black Djinn in the middle of the ground.

I started walking toward Alibaba and Morgianna appeared behind him, I haven't realized she was here too.

I grabbed their shoulders, they looked at me with fear at first, it became relief soon enough.

"Mika! You are okay!" They both said in unison

"Yeah, you guys don't look so good" I said looking at them from top to bottom "Need a hand?" I said with an adventurous smile "So mmm… guys, what's that?" I said pointing at the black monster

Alibaba looked towards it with sadness and said lowly "He's Kassim"

I couldn't believe it, that HUGE thing was Kassim, I lowered my head, looked at my ring while Rolling it around my finger.

"That's why I said you were a kid" I muttered

Morgiannas ear perked up and asked "What?"

"Nothing sweetie" I said looking up again "What's the plan?"

Alibaba seemed hesitant, unsure of what to do

"We need to defeat him, just keep on throwing me towards him" Said Alibaba getting to his feet's, and nodding to Morgianna

"I can't really fight, but I'll be able to support you, or at least distract him" I said rubbing my hands.

I noticed that Sinbad was nearby and gesture him to come

"Hey! You are hurt" I said rushing to his side and grabbing him by the arms

"It's okay, this is nothing" He said smiling

"Listen, can I ask you for a favor?" I said smirking

"Sure, anything for you" He said caressing my back

It sent shivers everywhere, if don't know if they were for disgust or lust, didn't want to think about it either.

I explained that my Djinn, used the pain inflicted on the people to heal them and charge its alternate power

He looked confused "Then what do you need from me?" He said looking half confused and half excited

I gave him a hearty laugh "Just don't worry about getting hurt, I'll take care of you" I said smiling

"You are a woman after my own heart" he said placing his hands in his chest

I laughed "Shut up" I gently slapped his back "Go get smashed king" I said while laughing loudly

"It's not funny" He yelled while laughing too

I rubbed my finger and prepared myself mentally, I saw Alibaba flying towards the Black monster to be thrown back into the floor

I started chanting "Zaphiro I summon you, dwell on my body and make me whole again"

I equipped her and Madness appeared beside me

"Hey honey, we almost didn't make it the last time" she said while blowing a kiss to me

"What do you said can we do something for him?" I said while looking towards Kassim

"Mmmh, maybe, you know I can't go in" She said circling around me

"But surely I can" I said wondering

I brushed some of my necks chains and said

"Unite our hearts in one, and let me heal their problems" A few ethereal chains shot to Alibaba and Sinbad, and the third shoot out towards Kassim, but an invisible wall stopped it.

"Go an attack him for all your forces guys!" I said with enthusiast

They proceed to battle against the djinn until a sudden bird of light came in front of Alibaba

"I believe in you Alibaba" Said the bluette

Aladdin came back, and the two of them had been fighting against Judar and Kassim with some trouble, I took the time to actually mend their bodies the moment they got injured.

When Alibaba finally broke the shield that was surrounding the black Djinn, the chain I had thrown against him passed trough

"We got him!" Said madness cheerfully

"I know, do I go in?" I said hesitantly and winced when one of the boys had gotten blasted away and I received their pain.

"We could try that you know?" she said giggling and rubbing my shoulder

"What?" I said feeling quite lost

"The direct approach, use Alibaba and get in too" She said smirking

"That's actually a very good idea" I said while clasping my hands together

I got up and saw that Alibaba was going to attack him again and went directly towards the black djinn

"You know sometimes I think you are the one that is actually mad"

And so I left for the impending darkness in Kassim heart

Eventually my help wasn't needed and Alibaba convinced him, yet when he started to regret and disappear my chain had a tight grip on him.

"What's happening?" Said Kassim, gripping tightly

I got out of the shadows and told him "I'm here to help you, just embrace the pain"

Alibaba suddenly disappeared and we were left alone

"You know now why did I said that you were a kid?" I said caressing his cheeks

"I'm sorry" He said crying

When the black Djinn disappeared we remained there, I was sitting in the floor and kassim was resting in my lap, he had a peaceful resting face.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Tell me how it was for you guys!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Love you all!**


	20. Welcome to Sindria

After the fight I just stay sitting on the floor, Alibaba had thrown himself on top of Kassim to cry and I just caressed his hair gently.

Aladdin said that they will never be alone and had given form to the rukh, they were the people that had died.

And imagine what I was doing? Yeah, crying.

Madness came to my side and whispered

"Honey, we are low on magoi, it's time that we go" she said suddenly looking at Kassim

"He did have that sexy evil aura, shame we can?" and she giggled

She was going to get chatty and this was not the moment so I unequipped Zaphiro. I needed to tend to the wounded as fast as possible.

I asked for people that weren't as wounded to come and help me with them.

I just got up and started walking aimlessly when all of sudden thousands of rukhs were scrambling away from the main body that remained in the sky.

Kids, women, and men they were going to the people, hugging, kissing and some laughing them. It was a nostalgic and at the same time it was endearing. I couldn't stop crying it felt like being stabbed with jealousy and it also made my heart warm at the encounters.

In the battlefield Aladdin was telling Alibaba all about the rukh and the people not leaving them.

Morgianna shouted and lunged to hug them.

An exhausted Sinbad said "Magi's are amazing huh"

Aladdin was searching from right to left for someone when Morgianna asked

"What is it Aladdin?" with some tears still escaping

"Have you seen big sis?" he said with an anguished look "I need to tell her something"

Alibaba that was still immersed in taking care of Kassim body said

"She left a while ago, she was mumbling about healing" he said slowly lifting his face

Aladdin gave a sulky face and stayed silent

* * *

The next days I was in the clinic, like old times, I barely slept; I ate almost nothing and secluded myself when I was not taking any patients.

I was grumpy, for a lot of things, but the root of it all were my feelings, I felt lost. Solomon voice had been repeating endlessly in my head "Stay with him, Stay with him" he was driving me crazy. At some point I actually thought that it was Madness, finally slipping out of my control.

And once again a dreadful day came.

People were shouting that the Kou Empire came to kill everyone and although it did made me react a little inside; I just kept on tending to the injured. Even Mara was tired of me

"Can you tell me what's happening with you at least?" she pleaded

"Like I said a thousand times it's nothing" I dismissed at her while sewing a wound in an old man thigh.

"You can deceive me with your bullshit" she said angry

I winced, knowing where it was going

"You think that I don't know you?" she said while pointing me with her finger

I raised an eyebrow "Look Mara, its complicated" I said while cutting the thread and cleaning the wound

"I'm having problems but you can't help me, no one can" I said getting up and passing beside her

"Oh no you can't pretend we are family and dismiss me like this" she said fuming and following me

"Look I get it, I just can't" I stopped and turned around so we could be face to face

"YES, YES YOU CAN, I'M YOUR SISTER, THAT'S WHAT FAMILY DO, HELP EACH OTHER" she said while slightly punching me shoulder

"I can't play family right now Mara" I answered her while getting annoyed

"Go with your husband and your kids" I said nonchalantly

Without further notice she slapped me hard turning my head, when I saw her again she was angry red, and disappointment was visible through her face, tears were streaming down her face "You can be an asshole when you want, you know that right?"

She left me there, gripping my cheek.

Sinbad appeared on the corner of the clinic and said "I was waiting for you, didn't want to intrude" with a serious gaze

"What do you want?" I said while rolling my eyes. One jerk after the other, this is just not my day

"You need to leave this country and come with us" He said while gripping my left hand

"What?" I said with confusion written all over my face

"The Kou Empire is coming, and they won't allow anyone that could harness power to be kept alive" His gaze was intense and he said everything carefully

"So? I don't have power and I don't plan on leaving" I answered him while brushing his hand away

"You don't understand, the people here look up to you, the one that helped trough the darkest moment in their life" his gaze and his speech were logical

"But I can't just leave, there are people that need me here" I said finally coming to my senses

"There's no time" He said

"Please Me just…" and darkness surrounded me

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed and I had the constant sensation of moving backwards and onward, like when you are drunk and the world spins around you.

I saw a window nearby with some curtains shutting it up. I opened it and saw water, everywhere. I looked around the room and notice there was an incense lamp near the bed, and some herbs were burning inside.

I've been kidnapped! AND DRUGGED! Everything was being red flags in my head, until in the door appeared a worried Morgianna

I had all my guards up, maybe she was part of this scheme, or maybe she didn't knew anything, but I had to be cautious

"Mika, you are up, how are you feeling?" Said with sympathy

"Honestly?" I said "I don't know, what's going on?" I was confused and tired and for some reason my left hand was hurting

"Ah Sinbad said something about it, Alibaba just woke up too, maybe you can talk with Ja'far he can tell you everything" She was being chatty for some reason

So I just gave her the evil eye. Real mature Mika.

We found everyone on the top and Ja'far proceed to explain Alibaba about his position and what Sinbad had decided

"But, what about me?" I said looking extremely confused "I'm not a noble, and people are not my plaything"

"Sinbad believes you are an asset, and Aladdin insisted in bringing you" he said with some exasperation

"I'm sorry Sis" Said the little Magi

"I still don't get it" I said going to the border and realizing there was an island appearing on the horizon

"That's Sindria" Said a Masrur that all of sudden was beside me

"Oh" was all I could muster; I was confused, annoyed, angry and maybe a little horny. Yeah, who would have known hahahaha?

Masrur looked at me like he could feel it too, and it made me a little self-conscious of my hidden desire.

When we reached the city thousands of people said

"Welcome to Sindria"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **How is it going people!**

 **What a bitchy chapter we just had!**

 **Did you enjoy it?**

 **Please tell me what you think, message me or review me**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Love you all!**


	21. Flips hair

The first things that I noticed when we disembarked were the beautiful architecture of the buildings, on top of the whole island was the palace, enormous and elegant.

All of sudden some sailor asked for permission, they were helping a sick person come down the ship. When he passed near me I noticed he was Kassim, and I was conflicted as to follow him and make sure he was okay or ditch everyone and go exploring the whole.

I could use the fresh air to think about many things that had happened on Balbadd, but something was tugging me towards Kassim.

I clicked my tongue and went where they were taking the boy.

He was sitting in a crate with his back turned to me, he was hunched over and had his elbows resting on his knees.

I tapped his shoulder strongly "You know, I never took you for a sea softie" I said with a chuckle

He lifted his face that had a green hue to it and said "What? Me? Never!" he denied while a burp eructed "Sorry" he said looking downward again

I felt pitiful for him and began rubbing his back and holding his hair in case he started puking.

And as I soon as I said it he did, some sailors passing through laughed and some whistled at him.

He just dismissed with the arm

"Sorry" he said again wiping his mouth with his arm.

I stared at his arm and then at his mouth, I was astonished by his lack of manner and cleanliness, I hadn't really thought about it but the people in here didn't use much more than water to clean themselves, and the water most of the times was filthy

How could I be so blind all this years, I've been living with bacteria's all over me

I began rubbing all my body hoping the friction would some of them.

On the side Kassim looked at me with an amused smile, the green hue fading

"What?" I spat at him

"You know you are acting crazy , right?" he said with a tiny laugh

"Shut up, asshole" I said annoyed now.

I was tired of trying to be correct with everything and everyone. I was going to let my tongue free. In my mind I pictured a little projection of myself dancing freely around.

"Woah there, and with that mouth you kiss your mother?" He said with a smirk

"You piece of …. You know what" I said inhaling deeply " Not worth it" and turned around giving a hair flip

I had given probably about five steps when I heard a masculine voice call my name, and my body reacted to it before I was even aware, I stopped in my tracks.

Beside me there was a heavy loaded Masrur, he was looking at me weirdly

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I said with a smile

"Your luggage" he said without emotion, and he had a big backpack tucked in his back, it was MY red backpack

"Oh "I said reaching towards it

What did it have in there, I didn't pack anything and I wasn't brought here voluntarily

"I'm a hostage?" I asked inquisitive while straddling my backpack

Masrur looked taken aback, but in my eyes he didn't waver, and I wasn't blaming him

"No" he said curtly

"I see" I said while scraping my chin, an idea popped up, and I was more than sure that it would be accepted

"Can I ask you something Masrur?" I said trailing around him

"Sure" he said while unloading some things he still held on top

"Can we go sightseeing? Can you show me around?" I said eyes fixated on him

His magenta eyes never ceased to surprise me, the way the hues grew darker at some spots and some grew a little lighter around the iris.

"Yes" he said with some emotion in his voice

"We can call it a date" I said flirting with him

Some red tinge passed through in a second and vanished as fast as it came.

"We should bathe first" he said resuming his walk towards the palace

"Together?" I said mockingly

"Yes" he said curtly, and I got shocked at his response

He looked at my with amusement in his face

"Did you just make a joke?" I said coming out of my frozen state

"Who knows" He answered

And I laughed loudly; it felt good, being this carefree.

Getting near the palace I elbowed Masrur, who looked at me and I whispered

"It's the offer still standing?" I said with a giggle

His lips curved upwards for a second, making me giggle again like a kid

The moods have been frantically changing since the last time I used Zaphiro, I blame Madness she must have taken complete control over me.

"Do you know when Sinbad is coming back?" I said trotting upwards some stairs while following him

"He'll be gone for a few days" he said while looking at me from the corner of his eye

"Ah, is there something to do here?" I said rubbing my hands impatiently

"What do you want to do?" he said finally stopping in front of a giant wood door, it was carved beautifully with arabesque doodles "We are here" he said opening the door

"Where?, is this mine or is this yours?" I said smirking behind him

He left me pass trough and said

"Yours" He stood in the door, surveying my every move

"Thanks" I said putting my bag pack on the floor with a big thud

He was silently standing towards the door, so I turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow

"Are you coming in or what?" I said with a smile

"I'll send for someone to prepare the bath" And he left as soon as he finished talking

"Does that mean that we are sharing the bath?" I shouted from inside the door, I knew his fanalis hearing would catch that

I trotted to the door swiftly to catch a glimpse of his retreating form, and I believe I saw his ears getting red.

I laughed and closed the door.

Grabbed a nearby chair that was in a vanity desk, and placed it behind a window.

I opened the window, and a strong gust of wind made my short hair fly everywhere. I finally took comfort in the chair and relaxed looking at the distant houses, with a beautiful blue ocean behind.

There were a lot of things that I needed to think about.

The first being how much of a bitch I had been to Mara, and my constant mood swings.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and a group of maids came in carrying water jugs.

There was a bathroom in a opening next to this room. As soon as they came they left.

The last maid bowed and said "The bathroom is ready Miss" and she left.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I love this bold Mika!**

 **What something weird is happening we can all feel it**

 **What do you guys thinks?**

 **Please review me and message me**

 **I love hearing about you guys!**

 **A shootout to my lovely Loucyanna!**

 **May the love find you**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	22. I'll toast to that

Some months had passed and I found myself in a weird routine

Some days I would have breakfast with Masrur or Ja´far and some other day's lunch with Alibaba and Aladdin, that were getting fatter as the days passed. I must admit that Aladdin was getting cuter the rounder he gets.

I tried to use my time with something so I started some lyre lesson, and some singing here and there. But overall the months had passed rather fast

On a particular day I had found a completely wet Masrur going to his room, and my horniness. Beg your pardon. Was only rising, There were WAY TOO MUCH HOTTIES

I would have taken anyone even Kassim if he crossed my path.

He looked at me and acknowledged me with a nod

"Masrur, hey" I said going to his side, when he halted hearing my voice

"Are you going to take a shower?" I asked seductively

He looked at me from the corner of eyes "Yes" he replied curtly

"Can I take on the offer your said when I first came to Sindria?" I could feel my face flushed and my lips slightly parted

He seemed unsure of something and a little uncomfortable "I promised Morgianna to train her" he said looking.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about it" I said suddenly retreating, embarrassment was clear all over me

He turned around to face me "Sorry… I" and I stopped him before he could keep on going

"It's all good!" I said frantically crossing my hands in front of him "I get it" I said turning around. My face scarlet as the colour of my hair

I spent my day bathing and sleeping, I felt tired for some reason, my body was tugging me to the bed and my back was killing me.

* * *

And suddenly one day it all clicked in the right place.

I woke up at dusk of the next day. The strange surrounding made me feel lost for a few minutes, until my mind had finally taken back everything that had happened

Remorse was the bigger feeling that I was getting right now, treating that bad my poor Mara, she didn't deserve it. I caressed my cheeks remembering how she had slapped me that day. Good for her. I fuzzed in the sheets

I gave another glance at my surroundings, my eyes falling to the bathroom.

Oh god, the things that I had said to Masrur

"GOD" I shouted in frustration while bringing the sheets over my head.

Someone must have heard me because I heard a knock on the door

Maybe if I play dead they will go?

"No, stupid, they are people not animals" I said to myself in a whisper

Another knock a little louder this time passed trough.

"aaahh, I'm coming" I said with a groan while I got up from the bed

I opened the door to find a smiling Ja'far outside

"Good evening Miss Mika" he said with a curt bow

I scratched my cheek before realizing the state that I must be.

I felt self-conscious and began to flatten my hair with one hand and tugging at my robe with the other

"To what do I owe this pleasure" I said gesturing for him to come in.

When he passed trough and I went to close the door I cursed at myself for my lack of manners. After all he was the adviser of the king.

He noticed that I had been slightly banging my head to the door

So he coughed a little, bringing me out of my stupor

When I turned around I gave him a big fake smile and he noticed the red spot on my forehead and his lips twitched.

"I've been told that you had woken up, and decided to invite you to dinner" He said with a soft tone

"Oh" I said, my surprise visible in my face

Ja'far sensing my indecision quickly added "I don't wish to impose on you "He seemed worried and my features softened at his light blush

"sorry, I just woke up, it's a little hard to get my bearings on track" I stopped to find the right words " But if you give me enough time to clean myself, I'll join you" I said giving him a smile

He sighed with relief

"Of course my lady" he said and headed towards the door "A maid will be waiting to assist you" and gestured for someone to come in.

A girl no more than twelve had her head bowed to me

"I'm bound to serve you as long as you need me Mistress" she said.

I didn't like this; it felt weird so I anxiously went to grab the girl by the shoulder

"Get up, you don't have to bow to me" I said with a mixture of feeling passing trough

She seemed nervous and lost, so she looked at Ja'far and he just nodded

"If that is what you wish Miss…" I stopped her again

"Mika, call me Mika" I said curtly letting go of her

"But Miss" I gesture for her to stop

"Mika" I said looking at her intently

"Yes, Mika" she said blush tinting her cheeks

"Well, come on in" I said gesturing at her

Ja'far silently closed the door and left with a smile on his face

Why, why did I accept to come here?

I was sitting in a table with a hand against my head trying to hold my temper down.

In front of me were Ja´far and his dear King Sinbad

"Such a pleasure for you to join us in this humble meal" He said while laughing in magnanimous way

All over the table were at least twenty dishes

"I thought we were going to be alone Ja´far" I said his namely gravely so he could notice

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it" he said bowing again with some nervousness

"Don't worry about it" Said Sinbad with a laugh and he laughed

"I bet you told him to do this" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"Perhaps, but we don't want to spoil this food" He said with a bewitching smile "Let me pour you some wine" he told me while going to grab the jar

"I don't drink wine" I said blocking my cup "I'll take beer if you have" I said curtly

"Yes, I'll go fetch it" Said Ja'far rushing to the door, moments before he left he looked back with a worried face

"Sooo… Ummm… "I said trying the break the awkward mood, and trying not to pummel him at the first go. I had not forgotten what he did

"Yes?" Said Sinbad stuffing his platter with food

"Are we not going to talk about the pink elephant in the room?" I asked him with a gesture of my hand

"What?" he said looking confused, then he started to look all around him "The what?" he asked again

"Yeah, sorry, bad habit of mine" I said nervously combing my hair

"Aladdin said you were quite… "I could almost see his brain working "Strange" he concluded happily

"Yeah, could have said it myself" I said laughing

"Please" he said gesturing to the food.

Ja'far came with a jar in his hands

"I came as fast as I could" he said apologetically

My laugh bursted like bubbles, I didn't mean to but really, come on.

"Sorry, my bad" I said putting a hand upon my head and with the other wiping the tears that were falling for so much laughter.}

Midway on my laugh Sinbad joined me, half confused, half amused

Ja'far was blushing fiercely

"Stop it you two" And I could swear I saw fume coming out of his ears

"It's all good Ja´far I bet you are pretty good" I laughed at his reaction "Come, join me" I said tapping the spot next to me

"No, thank you very much" He left the room just like that

Sinbad and I laughed a little more before he spoke again

"I know that what I did was beyond me" he paused to gaze at my eyes, his face was sincere and he holds worry in his voice "But I couldn't let harm de bone to you"

He swiftly went to caress my hand while looking at me

Oh ho, I've been warned about this. This moves, and the sexy face. Ja'far had told me, and the maids did too, a lot of women in the town. Yup he wanted to go Downtown, if you catch my draft.

Yet I hadn't been with a man in so long that under his gaze I felt needy.

"I get it now" I said retreating my hand and finishing my mug of beer in one go.

"You do?" Said a confused Sinbad while pouring me another drink

"Yeah, I thought that I was mad at you, but I was mad at me" I said drowning the other flask

Sinbad clicked his tongue and raised his goblet "Then let's toast" he said with a smug smile

I raised mine in anticipation "For beautiful friendships "he said

"For a lot of beer" and I crashed my goblet to him

"I toast to that" He said

And I completely blacked out.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I've been hinting love to everyone!**

 **What do you guys want to see?**

 **I've tried to change a little my writing**

 **Tell me if it's been easier of harder to read**

 **I'm open to suggestion!**

 **Stay awesome guys!**

 **I love you all! 3**


	23. Is that drool?

I have a new Motto "Let it go" and yes like the song I don't care anymore.

The unavoidable truth is that my daughter doesn't need me to grow up and be happy. She's got her grandparents, her uncles. Love is something she will never be deprived of.

The first years of being in this world made me depressed, anxious and a little bloodthirsty.

So we found each other here

It's been some days since we have reached Sindria, Sinbad is still too far away to even consider trying to rip his head for dragging somewhere far away without my consent. What is wrong with men? In this or in the other imposing their will without getting approval.

Nope nope, Boys and gals if you are hearing this internal voice. NEVER NEVER force anyone to do something they did not approve of. NEVER

Because if I hear about it, (BELIEVE ME I WILL) I will curse you in every language in every world and fly to whoop your ass.

I laughed at myself for holding this conversation with imaginary people.

A little confused Aladdin came next to me

"Hey sis!" he said with a sweet smile, I had noticed he started enjoying the food, so his cheeks had gotten rounder and his belly bigger.

He looked so cute that I just started caressing his face.

He just purred and leaned into my touch.

"Come sit in here" I said while signaling to my legs.

No sooner that I had said it he was sitting on top of me.

I proceed to take his turban off and placed it neatly beside him

"Sis, can we talk about something?" he said while looking towards me for a second

"Sure sweetie" I said while grabbing his head and guiding to the front again

"I've been told about you…" he said dropping his head a little, my hands that were undoing his braid faltered a little, but soon enough kept untangling his hair.

"I see what you know about me?" There was some hope and even despair in my voice

I was concentrated in untying every knot in his hair.

"They said that you are from another world" he said trying to keep still

"Mmmh" I hummed beckoning him to keep going, his braid was completely undone, and his hair was wavy from the former hairstyle

"That you had a daughter and that you made a deal, they saved her and you would serve King Solomon" he said regaining his confidence

"Yes and no" I said correcting him, he turned his head around to look at me, and I hissed at him "Look to the front" immediately he straightened his posture and looked in front of him.

"Do you want to know my side of the story?" I said peeking at him from the side, he just side glanced and nodded.

"I think that I died and they saved me, but halfway" I said stopping to grab a nearby brush that I had in a table behind me.

"I was brought to King Solomon, and he didn't really give me a choice" I said stopping to put the brush down

"And I've been here waiting for you, for soo many years" I said giving him a gentle squeeze and separating his hair in two parts.

"I thought that the moment I found you everything would have been solved" I declared and started braiding his right side

"It hasn't been so long that I finally had the chance to see her, with magic of course" I breathed

"It was what I needed, but I don't really want to talk anymore about her" I told him, proceeding to braid his left side

"Ah" he said and I felt that he was softly shaking; a little sobbed had escaped from him.

So I just hugged him, like any mother would hug his child.

"Don't weep for me, kid" I said giving him a kiss on his cheek

Seeing he didn't calm himself I half turned him on top of my and hugged him hard. At first he just kept on crying but then he hugged me tight as well.

A hard knock came through the door

"I don't want anything, go away" I said while stroking Aladdin's back

A hard knock that made the dust on the hinges splutter passed through again

"Who is it?" I asked annoyed

"It's me Morgianna" she said loudly "And Alibaba" his voice a little muffled

"What do you say Aladdin? Should we let them in?" I asked softly and rubbed his cheek

He just nodded and started wiping his tears

"Come in" I said loudly

The door was suddenly opened and a mad fanalis stormed in. Alibaba came walking behind her scratching his head while saying Sorry

"We were looking for Aladdin" Said Alibaba who came at our side, Aladdin still clutching me tightly

Alibaba noticed that something was going on so decided to change the mood

"We were going to investigate the Market" he said softly "Want to taste food with us?"

The little magi ear perked up and nodded a yes.

Finally whe he stopped hugging me I could see a huge stain in my boobs, and at first I thought they were tears, but discovered that it was in fact drool

"ALADDIN!" I yelled at the kids that were already sprinting through the door, he was smiling.

I sighed and reached to close the door.

When saw that Ja'far was passing through

"Good evening Miss Mika" he said with a bow

"How are you Ja'far?" I replied

"Pretty good actually, would it be improper of me to invite you to dinner?" He was blushing, but held my gaze

"Of course not! I will be delighted, let me freshen up" It has been too long since I been invited so I admit I got a little nervous.

I changed my top really quickly grabbing a sleeves satin blue top, and dusting some black big pants, like the ones Alibaba use.

This had been my routine mostly until Sinbad came and we got drunk, and I wake up in my room, with a very VERY naked Sinbad.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Oh my Oh my**

 **How did this chapter work for you guys?**

 **I've been having problems with my wisdom tooth so maybe i didn't think it through.**

 **I'm thinking the right way to keep writing this**

 **Can you guys tell me if you like it?**

 **I'll be expecting your comments and your love**

 **Thanks!**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	24. OH! COME ON!

I began fuzzing around, not knowing what was happening, was I asleep? Did I pass out? What was I doing? Why is the world still spinning around?

Some light seemed to pass through, even though my eyes were closed. I tried to block whatever light was trying to leave me blind with my arm.

I grunted and suddenly felt a warm arm that was enveloping me, I welcomed the safe feeling it was providing me. So I snuggled closer to the source of this warmth. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, and he grabbed me tightly with two hands, chuckling and laying a kiss on my forehead.

And as I was falling asleep again, something felt…. Weird. My body was feeling way too warm against him, like if it were skin to skin contact. And as much as I tried to remember what I had been doing last night, or WHO I had been doing, I couldn't remember.

I shifted around the embrace and he squeezed me once again to help me settle, something was tingling my face.

I tried to slowly open my eyes, trying to adjust my view to the sudden light. And my eyes were blurry and unfocused. I saw a blob of something purple dangling in front of me, it was tingling my nose, and I started blowing on it, the male voice beside me grunted.

It was husky and sleep dazed, and something smelled pretty bad, I shake my head in disgust, Was was this thing?

I tried to back away to be able to look at his face, my eyes were finally adjusting to the light.

And I baffled me when I backed away a few inches and was left face to face with Sinbad. I blinked a few times trying to make sense of it. Or maybe if I closed them enough times it would disappear.

But it didn't.

I looked down and saw that I was naked, completely and so was HE.

"Oh god, oh god" I mumbled rocking for a few seconds and trying to grab to sheet to cover my body

He opened one eye when I took the sheet away from him. And he looked at me

I felt my whole face flush a dark shade of red.

With his arm he went to envelop my waist. I flinched and he opened both eyes. Like he finally could see me, or was awake enough.

He opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it, he never let me go.

His gaze quickly started to wander down his body, and I did the same.

Let me tell you he was a very healthy young man. His cheeks got tinted a pink color while he retreaded his hand and turned around.

I did the same and went to the far side of the bed, dangling my legs on the brim.

"Did…" he said confused "Did we do it?" he said weirdly

"I don't know, I can't remember" I said calmly, the blush in my cheeks was not letting go.

"What's that smell?" I said scrunching my nose again.

"I think it's us" he said sniffing the air.

Some kind of invisible wall broke, because we erupted in laughter

"I hadn't seen a woman try to outdrink me" he said getting up and while putting his robes on.

I couldn't help pepping at his well-defined muscle and his amazingly rounded ass. How does he keep it so round?

He turned around and noticed me staring

"Like what you see?" He said in a seductive tone

"I... What?- No- I don't know" I said whiplashing my head around.

"Are your ears red?" he said teasingly

I tried to cover both of them feeling suddenly shy, but while doing so the sheet escaped my body and I was left naked with my back turned around him.

Why is this happening to me? I began looking for my clothes that were nowhere to be found

"Are my clothes over there? " I asked while crouching and looking behind some furniture.

He chuckled and said "I can't believe I don't remember sleeping with you" he was gazing at me with a smile but in his eyes I saw lust

"Probably we just passed out" I said dismissing his thoughts; I feared that we actually did do it.

"And what about your clothes?" He said walking around to bed and coming to my side of the room

"Don't know, keep looking" I ushered him with my hand, not realizing he was behind me

"I know about me, I sleep naked, but what about you" He said seductively while one finger traced the tattoo on my back

"I had noticed this marking in different parts of your body" He said tracing the pattern

"Were you a slave once?" He asked interested

"What? They are not slave marks!" I said shivering, not knowing if it was for his touch or because some past memories started revolting around my head

"Are they supposed to be wings?" He asked pushing my hair away and touching my back with his open palm

"Yes, they are a memento" I said longing the time that I had gotten my first tattoo

"Can you please help me find my clothes?" I pleaded

"Yes I'll help you, but you still didn't answer me" he said turning around and looking at my face.

I must give it to him, he had a naked woman in front of him and he was actually looking at my eyes. I would applaud him if I wasn't so busy covering myself

"Were you a slave?" He asked again

A pang of sorrow had passed through and some memories from a year ago had flowed to me

"I'm not a slave" I said my eyes watering up

A sudden knock came and the door flung open. Ja'far was storming in

"How did it go yesterday with…?" And he stopped to look at the situation.

I was naked and crying trying to cover myself. While a fully clothed Sinbad was in front of me looking at me with a smile.

Ja´far eyes grew dark and cold in a second; he took the weapons from his sleeves and proceeds to choke Sinbad with them

"I didn't do anything" he pleaded while Ja´far kept on choking him "How can you explain all of this" he said looking at me for a second and choking at Sinbad harder.

A maid comes through stifling a giggle. "Miss we are cleaning and parching your dress" she said while handing me a beautiful white silky dress. It was sleeves and it was long enough to almost touch the floor. The back was full of straps almost to my bottom. And on the front it had a cleavage that reached my belly button.

"Don't you have something more comfortable?" I asked in disbelief while appreciating the dress "It the only thing King Sinbad sent to fetch for you last night"

I didn't think that I actually could grow any redder. After hearing that, Ja´far snapped strangling him with his bare hands "YOU ARE A KING WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BEHAVE LIKE ONE"

Sinbad head seemed to shake one place to the other, now he was laughing

"Now now, we don't really know what happened" he said trying to calm Ja´far putting his arms in the air "She doesn't remember either".

Ja´far stopped shaking Sinbad up and looked at me, I was holding the dress against my body, was blushing like crazy and some tears of embarrassment started getting out

"Mika?" asked Sinbad confused and worried

Ja´far began shaking him again.

The old maid ushered me to a nearby door, while covering me with her body.

She had brought a bucket with some oils and told me

"Last night king Sinbad and yourself were very drunk" she said smiling

"I know" I said slapping my cheeks slightly

She was mildly laughing while throwing the bucket of water over me

I stood there frozen by the sudden cold slash

"You puked all over you and on the bed" she said openly laughing and she began to rub my body with a soft towel

"I did?" I asked trying to sort my memory, eventually getting nothing

"His majesty asked for one of us to clean your clothes and bring you a dress" she said while putting some oils on my head and untangling my red mane

"When he saw you passed out he said that we should bring it on the morning" she said giggling

" So we didn't do anything" I realized and a sudden outbreak of joy came over me so I opened the door a little and heard Ja´far still chastising him and Sinbad giving excuses so I yelled " WE DIDN'T DO IT"

I closed the door and hear the muffled voice of the king of Sindria saying "I told you"

"It wouldn't be the first time" he said buffing.

When I was finally washed the maid grabbed the things and helped me put on my dress. I must admit I looked beautiful but it was not my type of look for the day.

I got out of the room and paced confidently

"See, we didn't do it" I said with a grin in my face

"A shame" he said appreciating my body "You are beautiful"

Ja´far was blushing like crazy, "Shut up, this type of thing will get you on trouble"

He looked at me and gave me a shy smile

"I almost forgot!" he said looking at Sinbad again.

"I came to fetch you, the prince of Kou had finally arrived" and he rushed to the door

"Would you like to accompany us?" Said Sinbad offering his arm

"If this is a tactic to get my in your bed" I said scrunching my nose "You'll need more booze"

And we both laughed while walking towards the docks

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **How are you guys doing?**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

 **I love the reactions that i could actually picture everything on my mind**

 **Please review me and message me telling me how awesome Mika is!**

 **OR what do you like or dislike!**

 **Stay awesome people!**

 **I love you all 3**


	25. Can i get a harem?

Reaching at the docks I could see that there were the famous eight generals, I never actually met them before but damn I was impressed. I had heard of them from Masrur and Ja´far and recently from the kids that they had started training with them.

Remember when I was saying that there were too many hotties making me go in zeal.

As I was passing next to them I inspected one and each of them I thought to myself this

Daaammmmmnnn, this country has quality. And I chuckled at myself.

I first passed through a small girl with a bird, this one should be Pisti, and I heard she loves to talk about obscene things, but has the amazing skill of controlling every creature.

She looked at me with a smile and waved happily, I curtsied a little and gave her a smile.

Masrur was standing next to her, had an intense gaze put on me, he was on my to DO list. If I hadn't been rejected I would have kept on trying again.

A giant dark green dragon was there I had to crank my neck to look at his face, he just acknowledged me with a nod, and I gave him a curtsy too. His eyes were calm, and relaxed, but his body made me feel weird inside. If I remembered correctly he was called Drakon a most fitting name I would say.

Keeping the line of view upwards I got drawn into the most masculine and it made my belly feel weird. If he wasn't married he was going straight to my list. He gave me a big smile, and I felt my cheeks grow slightly red. He must me Hinahoho.

Ja´far was standing next and he seemed distressed or annoyed with something, he didn't pay any attention to me passing through.

The next man made my knees buckle with only a look, he was confident and his gaze was lustful, he was giving me a big smile and winked at me. I nodded with my head and bite my lip. Something he seemed to notice for his amused face. His skin was dark and his hair white as snow. He had a lovely shade of amber eyes.

Oh god, I felt myself getting impatient. I needed to get to my room fast.

Trying to end the line I came into view with a beautiful woman with cerulean hair, she was wearing a weird choose for an outfit, but who I was to judge? After all this dress was screaming "Let's get to bed together". I heard she was Yam? I think that was what Aladdin called her

And finally the last man was a redhead; yes I was a sucker for redheads. And when I looked at him to say hi, he was looking at my breast. Who could blame him really?

His nose began to bleed greatly, making fall to the floor, I rushed to his side and asked "Are you okay?" with a concerned tone, I pressed my body against his without noticing it and another bleeding streak came.

The beautiful man with Amber eyes that I know remember to be called Sharrkan, lift me up and grabbed me by the waist, putting me towards the other side of the one they were calling Spartos

He seductively whispered in my ear "don't worry, you are too much for him" and he started to caress me with his thumb.

"Ah, I see" was all that I could give him. He was making me anxious for something more and my lips parted themselves without me realizing.

"My name's Sharrkan, and I've heard of how beautiful you were" he said still whispering near my ear "You actually are more cute in person"

I was madly blushing, tried to accommodate myself, and trying to calm the redness in my face.

Pisti looked towards me with a mischievous look "Are you guys getting friendly in broad daylight?" she said with and innocent look, but I could feel her intention

The cerulean witch looked at me and Sharrkan and said

"That's why the sword user are brutes, they don't care for anyone else except for themselves" she said with spite

"What did you say you witch?" he said letting me go and confronting her.

I took that moment to go near the ones that I already knew, I went near Masrur, he was calmer that anybody else.

He looked at me when I stood at his side, and in a second his hand caressed my arm. It was a fleeting second and I almost thought that I had imagined it, but when I looked at him his gaze was firmly holding mine.

Ahh I had forgotten how hot I felt under his gaze, and how needy I was feeling.

I bet he could smell it on me. His lips twitched slightly upwards.

Yes, that mean yes. Crap. I tried to close my legs as elegantly possible; this freaking dress wasn't cooperating very much.

Suddenly silence was made and all of use looked towards the people coming down from the boat. I couldn't look what was happening because Sinbad was obscuring my view, I saw that someone knelt and had thanked him for this learning opportunity.

When Masrur saw me struggling to look he grabbed me by the shoulder and located me in front of him, I could see the prince in perspective but stopped paying attention when both of Masrur hands were on my shoulder. His hands were pretty warm and I felt myself relax in his hold.

I snapped back at attention when a crying girl was on the ground

"Take responsibility about your action and marry this girl" Said a man with a tattoo on his face

"Not again" said Sinbad rubbing his temple

Oh crap, see, I wasn't the only one, I laughed a little and a few gazes fell on me.

"Sorry" I said excusing myself "Why not use magic to prove it?" I said suddenly realizing that we could have done the same

"Yes that's a great idea" Said Sinbad happily.

In the end everything turned all right.

Masrur had never took his hands off, but he started gliding his fingers up and down my neck, making me relax even further, and desire something even more.

"Um Masrur" I said nervously "I'm sorry but I need to go" I told him while escaping his grasp.

His eyes were hungry for it too, I could feel it. But he had already refused me once, so I won't offer it twice.

I rushed to my room, and when I was about to close the door a hand had stopped me from closing it

"Can we talk about something?" A masculine and deep voice said to me, I knew who he was.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Fangirl screaming in here!**

 **Who do you think it is?**

 **Who should come to Mika?**

 **Please review me and message me!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Please be awesome!**


	26. She's mine

So I was hopping right to left, I was …. Let's say itchy, you know.

And I wanted to get in bed to relieve myself, and here we have this douche bag holding the door

"Mika can we talk?" he said with a blush and a smile on his face

Aahhh come onnnn, can you give me a break? Why him?

I furrowed my brows

"I know you've been avoiding me," he said entering

"And I would want to keep it that way, at least give me 10 minutes," I said while holding my belly "What do you want Kassim?"

He looked all around and entered without asking me

"Really? I told you to give me a few minutes and you just barge in" I said closing the door with force.

I was annoyed and my alone time was hijacked. I sat in the chair near the window and crossed my arms in front of my chest

"What do you want?" I said exasperated

"Nice place you got yourself, healer," he said ogling around

I rolled my eyes "It's that all that you wanted? See my room?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about… Well… Us" He said shyly looking towards me

This wasn't the Kassim I knew, of course, he was now devoid of all the evil in him, and so what should I expect?

"What US?" I said mildly confused

"We've been together once," he said holding my stare waiting for a signal to keep on going

"And you were not the only one I slept with," I said nonchalantly

He seemed hurt by it but braced himself quickly

"Look, just hear me out first," he said scratching his head in nervousness

I stayed in my place and gestured with my hand to keep on going

"I always liked you, from the first moment I saw you in that in," he said pacing everywhere, with a hint of a smile when he remembered

"You were everything I wanted to be, you were bold, strong and beautiful," he said stopping in front of me "I always hoped that you will come to look for me sooner rather than later"

This was growing into a confession, and I was feeling awkward

"Look Kassim, it's in..." and he abruptly stopped me

"Stop for a minute, and listen," he said placing his hands on my shoulders

I closed my mouth and looked at him, He sat in front of me, but on the floor so I was looking down at him and he was looking up at me

"This is how I always felt, adoring you from the bottom" he said fidgeting with his hand

"You meant everything to me, and it didn't matter what did, you didn't looked at me" he was looking sad and defeated

I waited to see if he was going to keep on talking and since he didn't I started

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I chose to sleep with you" I said grabbing locks of his hair, he seemed like a child, and I didn't want to hurt him more than needed

"It just that I don't really intend to live much longer" I said in defeat

His head jerked up and he was now on his knees with his hands on my legs

"Are you sick?" He said deeply hurt

"No, just stop. Listen to me" How would I be able to tell him without giving my past away?

"I'm older than I look, and my race doesn't live that long" It was half a lie, I was older than I looked, that much was true

"What? What are you talking about?" he said looking utterly confused

"I cannot be with you, you need to move on and find someone a good girl who would be able to make you happy" I said letting go of his hair

"I don't want anyone else, I want you!" he said rising to his feet's

"Well, you can't have me" I said in a stern tone

"WHY NOT? Why can everyone else have you but not me?" He was shaking must, be of rage and disappointment

"Because you still are a child Kassim" I said rising and looking up at him "Because you are having a tantrum when I told you NO"

He was hurt, I could see it. But it was the truth, we had fun yes, but that was it.

"You are trying for me to give up on you" he said hopeful

"No, no. I just don't want to be with you" I said crossing my hands frantically

"I get it you don't want me to suffer" he said striding towards me

"Stop! I don't want to be with you" I said backing away

Someone crushed the door over and it fell flatly on the floor

A very pissed fanalis was standing outside.

"She said no" he was pacing slowly but menacingly towards us

Kassim was pale as a ghost but he wouldn't back away "What do you care?" he said putting a hand behind him trying to reach me

"Just go" I said to Kassim lightly pushing him. For the briefest moment he looked at me and then at Masrur again. I could almost feel his heart breaking.

"But we belong together" He said in a pleading tone towards me

"We had fun, that was it" I said grabbing a necklace that he had dropped.

Masrur and Kassim were facing each other

I grabbed his hand and gave him the trinket. He looked at his hand with anguish and looked at my eyes "This is the proof that we are one" he said some tears starting to drop down.

"She's not yours" Said Masrur passing beside him and standing in front of me.

I looked at him and he had a weird look, something passing like jealousy and desire.

He grabbed my waist with one hand and my neck with the other. He crashed his lips with force, his lips were plump and luscious and he kissed me hungrily. He would lick my lips asking for entrance and I submitted to him parting my lips. My hands were slowly roaming his arms. Touching every little part, reacting to the way his skin felt against mine.

He left me go for a second and looked at Kassim

"She's mine"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Finally! I've been having some trouble making a decision.**

 **But who knows what could happen in the future.**

 **Sorry for not updating in some time i just got my wisdom tooth removed and i really couldn't focus.**

 **So tell me? Did you expect it?**

 **Do you think we saw the last of this obsessed Kassim?**

 **Please message me and tell me what you like i love hearing about you guys!**

 **I love you all! Keep being awesome!**


	27. You! perverted Djinn

Chapter 27

"What?" I said in a shriek disengaging from the embrace

Both of them looked confused

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief

"That you are … mine?" he answered dazed

I couldn't believe my ears, I felt like I just had woken up. Like all the years that I had spent here had been a bad dream and someone had been utilizing me. Like a doll in a play-date.

"I don't belong to you" I said shoving my finger in his chest

I was agitated, enraged, disappointed. My face was showing everything I know it did. It probably should have been hard to hide it albeit I didn't want to.

"I don't belong to anyone, I'm not a pair of boots that you bought with a kiss" I said facing both of them "And YOU" I said pacing at Kassim "I don't belong to you because we boned" I was flapping my arms upwards annoyed at this whole testosterone and men brains.

"I'm a woman" picking emphasis up" I'm a proud and grown up woman" I was pounding in circles.

"Do you think I'm helpless?" I questioned at them. They just stood there looking at me like if I just went full crazy-cat-lady

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" I realized I was blowing everything out of proportion. But I was pissed, and this was going to be a wreckage, or not. Who knows?

Kassim flinched and Masrur just closed his hands tightly

"We were all making assumptions two minutes ago, what did that happen?" I said reaching to Masrur and looking up to him "We just had a make out session, why are you not talking?" I said obviously annoyed, he just looked kind of guilty and maybe confused.

"And don't even get me started with you, young man" Kassim was just looking at the floor

"You agreed when we slept together that it was for fun, when did that change?" I said pacing around again

"When did that give you permission to choose for me what I want?" I was ranting about everything.

It felt like the faucet of my thoughts had disappeared and the filter of feeling had just gotten exploited in a hole that was gushing out.

"I'm done with this" I said finally stopping in front of the both of them

"I'll get into the sheets of whoever I want to" I said in a scream

Ja'far entered the scene with a huff and puff

"What's going on?"

"OH great and now this just seems to get EVEN BETTER" I began pacing again

"YOU!" I said pointing at the white haired boy "YOU TRICKED ME TO GET IT ON WITH SINBAD"

I said stomping towards him until our nose were touching "I TRUSTED YOU"

I gave a loud grunt and began hitting the wall next to him

"What did you do to her?" whispered Ja'far to the dumbstruck boys.

No one answered, but my ranting, kicking and yelling attracted the attention of a certain magi

I was blinded with emotions, and all I saw was this wall, and how much it actually annoyed me that it's was standing on my way.

"Sis, are you okay?" Said a really concerned Aladdin

"Of course I'm not okay!" I said facing him, Morgianna and Alibaba stood in front of him protectively

"YOU EVEN THINK I WISHED FOR ANY OF IT?" I said grabbing my hair "I HATE EVERYTHING, I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DIE"

Aladdin came forth with a pained expression bearing on his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and it began to glow.

At first it felt like a burning sensation in every part of my body, and then a calming watery feeling washed over me. And I fell to the ground with a loud thud, my body was motionless. And everything was hurting.

I saw a red mist come from my ring and Zaphiro materialized in front of all of us.

"Oh my, I never expected to meet the chosen Magi, how delightful" she said licking her lips.

She was a giant blue woman, had a dark blue hair, completely black eyes. Her body was full of tattoos, there wasn't even an inch that wasn't covered, and she was wearing nipple piercing with chains that entangled her womanhood. A silky transparent fabric covered her body like a second skin.

She had an air of that sexy dangerous type of lover. The one that will consume you the moment you touch her.

"You should have warned me, my dear Master" she said smirking at me, who by the way, was lying on the floor like a dead fish. Unable to move a muscle.

"Miss Zaphiro, could you release my sis from your touch?" Said Aladdin with a weird smile, it was a mix with angry and nervous.

"Ah, that little detail" She said looking towards me with a toothy smile "Sorry about darling"

As soon as she had said that, my body relaxed and I could feel the actual weight of my body. I slowly lifted my right hand and flipped the bird.

"Such a naughty girl" She said reaching over to hug me and grope me at the same time "I love you so much Master"

"There are kids on the room Zaph" I said blushing "Ah, not there, stop…" Such a big moan had escaped that I was bright red. Ja'far was blushing like crazy, and Kassim was not that far behind. Masrur seemed turned on? Really dude?

"Forgive me Magi, I just can't help myself when I see her" she said giving me a big French kiss

"Mmmmh, stop "I said pushing myself away from her.

"Don't be shy Master" she said licking her fingers "They will all love you as much as I do when they have you"

"SHUSH SHAPHIRO" I said in a treating tone

She seemed to finally caught up to me

"Miss, you should know that you can't take possession of my old Sis like that" Said Aladdin really seriously

"I have no idea of what you are implying" A fake innocence was plastered all over her.

"I know you feed on her emotions, and I know about the deal you two had made" he said while looking at me

"She's important to all of us"

At the mention of that subject she got serious "Forgive me Magi, it's hard to resist her"

She looked at me and winked, but I realized that she got the message.

"Well then if you excuse me, I need to return to her side" She said giving a peck to my cheek

Before getting in to the ring she looked at everyone in the room "Just for the record, if she could, she'll do all of you" And she winked at me

"SAPHIRO" I yelled in embarrassment.

I crouched and glued my forehead to the floor.

"I beg forgives for this kind of attitude that you had received from me the last few weeks" I said still on the ground " Although I was in control of my body, my lovely Djinn, uses my emotions to feed herself."

Ja'far was the first to come at my side, and he gently grabbed my arm and lifted me upward

"You are a lady, you should never bow so low, for anyone" he said sweetly

I looked at him and said "Thanks"

"Sorry about it all" I said rubbing my hands really hard "She's kind of possessive"

All of sudden Alibaba laughed and said "Well, well. Why don't we go and have a drink? They are preparing the festival?"

And with that everyone left my room, leaving me to think in the things that I had said to everyone. Although my feelings were magnified, they were true to some extent.

"Should I go to the festival tonight?" I said to the air.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Guys i've seen some fluctuating activity on this story**

 **Do you enjoy it?  
Should i keep on writing about her?**

 **Love you all.**


	28. I'm the charisma queen

I was left debating, should I go to this banquet? Should I not?

They were throwing a welcome party to the prince and princess of Kou.

I felt exhausted, like a just lifted a thousand elephants

"Why was everything so difficult?" I was grabbing my face remembering what Zaphiro did in front of everyone; I swear I could feel my face heat up at the thought of it. "Damn you Zaph"

Her laugh was resonating all over my head

"ASSHOLE" I yelled at her.

A hesitant knock came from the door, that was broken and just standing by mere will. The little maid came in "Miss.." she stopped when I was gazing at her with narrowed eyes

"Mika?" she said a little scared

I smiled and ushered her to come close "Yes sweetie, what do you need?"

She seemed doubtful about telling me something

"Tell me honey, I won't bite" I told her while giggling, I took a seat in the feet of the bed. And she came to me.

"Lord Sinbad asked me if you would like to get ready for the night" She seemed afraid of me for some unknown reason.

"Did I mistreat you perhaps?" I said while raking my brains thinking of something

"Oh, no. no no no" She started to back away a few paces and bowed to me

I got up fast and picked her up "Hey, hey. Honey you don't need to do this. We talked about it"

She was frightened and she was starting to tear up

"What happened? Did someone did something to you?" I swear that I will gladly smash his nose

"No, it's not my place to said" She said while a little sob escaped her.

I jogged lightly and took a chair from my desk, sat her down and went to find some water.

A few sips later she had calmed down

"We have known each other for a few months, sweetie" I said while holding her hand

"You know you can talk to me about anything"

She was biting her lip "I shouldn't…."

I just kept stroking her hand, until she felt comfortable talking to me.

"The new princess, the one from the Kou empire" she started trembling again, and I held her hand even tighter than before, encouraging her to keep ongoing.

"When I was handling her clothes I asked if she had some favorite flower, for her desk" A sob had escaped her

Please, please don't let her get beaten, or I don't think I'll be able to let it pass

"She slapped me, and said that I was being arrogant to nobles" I was left in a daze, she continued talking, "She said that I should bow to the floor and never look at her in the eyes"

The poor thing was crying, and that took me out of my temporary stupor to comfort my friend.

"She was wrong honey" I said while hugging her warmly

"She will come to say sorry" I managed to say before she abruptly jolted out of my embrace

"NO, NO NO NO, please don't say anything, or it'll be worse for me" She was pleading me. She was terrified of this princess, and I would not let this pass.

"Of course love, if that's what you want" I wouldn't let her know what I was planning.

* * *

After a few hours and a bath before I was picked up by a very refreshed and groomed Alibaba. He had a sheepish smile and a little rose tint in her cheeks

"Hi miss Mika, I'm here to pick you up" He said while rubbing his head

"Why, hello there Alibaba" I said as I turned to close the door to my room.

"You look very handsome, I must say" I giggled while lacing my arm with his

He jumped a little at the sudden contact and his face was fuming red

"Thank you, Miss, you do too" He was looking me upside down, and I wouldn't blame him.

I was wearing a simple top with puffy sleeves, a really short kind of skirt, it looked more like a shawl to be fair, it was completely transparent, obviously, I was wearing underwear but still pretty bold. Sinbad had sent me a gift of jewelry, they were various pieces of gold coins for various parts of the world, and they all clinked together when I moved.

I had a few bracelets en each arm, a very VERY noisy belt, and an anklet. I was the definition of sound.

But if he had gifted to me, maybe it was for some reason.

When we reached the hall, we could hear the laughs and the ruckus seems like we were the last ones to arrive.

Better make it good then.

The doors were open up for us and we strode in. Alibaba stood near the food in the table. I was stomping with the clanking of my jewelry matching the rhythm of my feet, it was musical I mus say.

As I approached Sinbad in the head of the table the rest of the people around started shushing themselves and I could swear it was Aladdin that said in a shivering voice "Oh no, big sis is in a bad mood"

Oh yes, I was going to give them a show tonight, but this time it was going to be with my own rules. Sinbad was entranced talking to this Kou nobles when he heard me approaching he lifted his gaze.

"Hello Mika, thank you for joining us" he said with a true smile towards me.

I swear I saw the redheaded princess was green with envy.

Oh hohoho, she was in love with Sinbad, well then. Time to make her pay

"Thanks, Honey" I said while leaning near his face and kissing his cheek.

Oh the face of everyone, I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

A **nd look who's back!**

 **Well, I made it, I couldn't stop myself any longer.**

 **I finally found some peace at work.**

 **A well-deserved ascension, and time to be able to do things that i love.**

 **As time passed i saw that people were still reading about Mika.**

 **So let's continue this journey together, thank you for sticking with us after all this time!**

 **I'll be updating weekly!**

 **Feel free to write to me**

 **Love you guys, I truly do.**


	29. Who is this strange man?

Yep, instant regret.

Why do I always do this? I could swear they were talking to me, and Sinbad motioned for me to sit beside him

-Noooo girl it's a trap, crap- I had to conceal my incoming panic attack.

The prince Hakuuryu had been talking some time to me

"Excuse me, Miss, I didn't quite catch from where you are from" I must say that his smile almost seemed genuine.

I gave a polite smile " I recently came from Balbadd, in that place is the rest of my family" I finally said with some bite, I looked at the princess "You know that place right? the one your goons destroyed"

I knew my smile was the sweetest I could muster, Sinbad was starting to sweat "Now now, we should leave the past be"

"Clearly someone as lowly as you wouldn't understand by the way" Said Kougyoku while covering her mouth and letting a sneer be heard trough.

I swear she was a child, but I wanted to smash her head on the table.

"Ah yes, you must be right. Sorry I thought it was a problem with the Kou people, but the lack of manners, it's a one-person fault" I said while getting up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I will mingle with the rest of the party" Sinbad was looking at me with sweat drops on his head, doing his best to calm the roaring princess. Hakuryu by the other hand seemed amused at the show.

When I reached the table with food, and most importantly alcohol people had resumed talking.

I was mad, and I was trying to quench the fire inside of my with beer. This is not going to end well, we all know it.

Alibaba approached me silently and took a seat near me, he started to open his mouth and I knew what he was going to say. If I was trying to calm down, it was not the time for it.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood" I sad while drowning the rest of my pint. He brooded a little and I saw him retreat a little pale and making a low shriek

Masrur came and just stood behind me, he just handed me another beer. I was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Is your djinn, controlling you?" He said and he came to sit next to me – you are getting popular sweetie, must be the show we gave them-

"Thanks for the concern, but no. They are all my emotions" I curtly said, and started drowning my sweet and cold red beer.

"Then, it's what she said true?" He was being extremely chatty, and I just side looked at him. He remained impassive as always.

"What did she say? You know, she says a lot of things" So my voice started to sound slurred and I was finally getting drunk.

"About… doing all of us" He was looking at me, at last!

"Well yeah, I already offered you, you know," I said over-explaining with my hands " Twice!" and I shoved two fingers at his face.

He seemed weird; his face was a little red too. Was he drunk?

"I should.." I started to say while leaning towards him "What should I do?" I cheekily asked him

My hands started to roam his arm, his big and bulging arm. Some veins were popping, did I told you guys how much of a turn-on they are?

He huffed at my touch.

A whistle and a loud thud were heard behind me, on the other side of the couch.

"Are we getting to the party finally?" Someone said purring

I was looking at Masrur and his half-closed lids, around all of us were hammered and a redhead in armor was already sleeping in the floor, was that Spartos?

I turned my head and saw Sharkkan gazing me, his hand sliding behind my head.

I lightly pushed his chest " I don't share"

"I don't either" he was signing at Masrur who was starting to get sleepy.

"Really dude? " I sat there sulking for a minute, forgot about the sexy white-haired boy that was trying to get in my pants

"I promised I'll be worth your time" He was getting close.

Yes I find him deeply attractive, and the way his clothes are exposing his muscles, was making a little anxious, but NO. Why not? I couldn't remember.

"Let drink a little more, and see what will happen, ok?" I said drowning my fifth beer.

* * *

Ok, I just opened my eyes, i´m resting my head in a guy arm. I hear a soft snore behind me

Please don't let it be Sinbad, Please don't let it be Sinbad,

Please don't let it be Sinbad.

I was starting to turn around when the other arm, encircle me. And his head was resting in the nape of my neck. I swear I felt him smell me.

Oh god, I need to stop drinking.

I tried shimming away from the bear hug, and his grip only tightened.

I swear to all the gods that if this is Sinbad I'm going to stop drinking and stay chaste the rest of my life. I swear on all the things holy.

A hard knock came from the door.

"Wake up" I could hear an Annoyed Ja'far on the other "Can you please wake up already?"

The man behind me was starting to stir awake.

A really strong knock came this time

"We can't find Mika, she's not with Sinbad" Said Ja'far in a hurry

"Have you seen Big sis?" said a muffle Aladdin

Thank you, thank you, my relief was only temporary because. If it wasn't temporary, with who had I slept with?

"She's here" Said a grave and husky voice.

Dear me, you are an asshole, the one person that you should remember sleeping with and it's an absolute blackout. I should applaud you, you know. Stupid.

* * *

 **UHUHUHUHUHU**

 **I'm loving this**

 **I swear I'm in a writing high**

 **I absolutely adore Mika!**

 **How's the comeback going?**

 **I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Love you!**


	30. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**-WARNING-**

 **ADULT SCENES INCOMING**

So yes the gods Heard me, it wasn't Sinbad the one that I was sleeping with. And if my ears Heard correctly it was a very sexy and big, muscular, seductive with veiny arms and sand scent. –FOCUS MIKA-

So yes, it was Masrur, the giant brute that I've been trying to bone for almost 2 years.

There seemed to be some noise outside the door, but nothing tangible made it trough.

So the redhead was nuzzling his head in the nape of my neck, one of his hands started to sheepishly roam the side of my body, making me shiver.

Even though I Heard him, I had to confirm that it was him so I turned around and met the most profound magenta eyes I had ever seen.

He seemed dazed with sleep, and lust was felt in his body and his gaze.

The arm that seconds ago was roaming around, had just grabbed one butt-cheek, his leg was now making his ways roughly between mine. And his mouth was leaving ghost kisses in my neck.

-God, please don't let it stop, but how did I get here?- as much as I liked him I needed to know.

"Mas… ah" as I was going to ask something he had found a particular sweet spot and was scraping it with his teeth when he finally acknowledged that I was going to say something he somehow a rumble was resonating all over his body.

"Mmmh?" He didn't stop his ministrations, it even seemed that I encouraged him.

"Did we… ah gods, there" he was sucking on a particularly sensitive spot, and his leg had been humping against my core very slowly

But he stopped kissing me, to look at me.

My eyes were half-closed, my breath was ragged and I was surely blushing madly.

He growled in front of my face, and on a second I was under him, the silk sheet started to glide down his body, and the light from the window was marking his body deliciously.

I was shivering by the sudden lack of contact.

"Do you not remember?" He said looking straight at me, with a fierceness that I hadn't seen in him before.

He was slowly approaching his face to mine, I could swear he looked angry.

It jolted me awake, he had positioned himself between my legs, and his big length was brushing my already swollen genitalia. His chest was rubbing against my perky nipples, involuntarily my back arched against him, and once again he growled.

One hand started to rest against my hip. The other was near my head holding Masrur weight.

"I… I don't" Maybe that was a deal-breaker for him, but I wasn't going to lie about it.

And really, how could I forget about it, if I was a Little else more logical right now I'll be knocking myself for this.

But maybe, we'll create new ones right this moment.

He got up, and he was now kneeling between my legs. His hands were now resting on my knees, and his cock was lightly throbbing.

I tried to cover myself and I graze him, he immediately hissed and just like that he dived into my vulva.

"Oh fuck… fuck." He laughed against me, and the way he made me vibrate was already enough to leave me ready for him "Areoyua… oh… haa." Even his tongue was strong, and the way he was looking at me like he was ready to devour me.

"Please, please don't keep me waiting" I was grabbing his hair with one hand and his hand with the other

" I need you," He said gasping, and oh my freaking god he was sexy, his mouth was glistening and I could see my juices all around it.

I was shivering in anticipation

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" He said while leaning towards my mouth and consuming me

One of his hands was preparing himself at my entrance, and just the tip of himself had left me gasping for air.

He was smiling, with his eyes closed, and resting his forehead with mine.

"You feel good," He said with a small thrust

"You taste good," he said Licking my lips

"And you smell amazing," he said sheating himself all inside of me.

I was breathless for a few seconds.

He was big enough to hurt a little, I needed to adjust to him. He was breathing heavily but not moving, his eyes remained closed like he was savoring every bit of my body.

He shuddered for a second and the movement made him retreat a Little from inside me, I moaned loudly into his mouth.

I needed to start moving, and he seemed to be thinking the same.

He opened his eyes and started to Kiss me hungrily

The first thrusts were slow and Deep.

He was looking at me all the time, Reading every expression, kissing every part of my face.

When I got to enjoy myself and close my eyes he would order me to open them

"Look at me" His breaths were becoming ragged and uneven.

"Please, please, look at me" The sweetness in his voice was so strange of him, but it felt so real that I couldn't stop gazing at him.

He was hitting the right spot over and over, so I grabbed his back and without realizing I was scratching him.

Our pace got Wilder, faster and stronger, making me moan on every thrust.

"Can.. can I.." he was hungrily kissing me.

I was beginning to feel that the climax was near so my hips started to move around in circles, tempting to pound even stronger, I locked my legs on his hips.

He was pummeling so Deep that I couldn't even moan, I was breathless

"Can I cum… inside?" He was searching for my gaze, for an answer.

"Yes... Yes.. please" I wanted all of him, he was so fucking intoxicating

He's gripping so hard at my hips, that I know that I'll have his entire palm marked on me.

We can't think anymore, I finally shut my eyes, grabbing his shoulders as my life depends on it, he's putting his forehead against me.

Our bodies are a mixture of limbs, sweat and sex juices.

A few strong thrusts break a moan half scream out of my throat, and he groans loudly against my cheeks. It doesn't matter that he already came, he keeps on thrusting so freakingly strong until he feels that I'm on the verge of orgasm.

And when I finally do, once again he groans and cums again.

He puts his arms to the side of my head, our foreheads are still touching, my hands slip out of his back to limply fall on the sheets.

He rolls to my side, and when his cock is finally out of me I hissed by the sudden movement, still to sensible from my climax.

He slides his face near my ear and says

"We didn't do it last night" and looks at me

Can you believe him? This cheeky little bastard.

* * *

 **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

 **I don't know about you guys**

 **But i've been dreaming about this so long ago.**

 **I love them**

 **I love the fanalis.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Let me hear from you**


End file.
